¡Vida de locos al otro lado del charco!
by Ashty-1991
Summary: AU. El camino entre amor y odio es breve, ¿pero cuán fina y frágil puede llegar a ser la línea que los separa? Por casualidades del destino, dos almas rivales, reencarnadas en nuevos organismos de vida, descubrirán que dicha verdad es inquebrantable. Personajes del Manga, inspiración breve en el Anime, clásicos y Shipping no vistos, humor por un tubo, amor..., ¡Entrad, please! :D
1. 01 Lágrimas de Vida, Primera Parte

**Buenas noches a todos. Para los que ya me conozca, como para los que no, me presento: soy Asthy-1991. Algunos me conocerán como el autor del fic, en proceso, de Pokémon llamado "La Guerra de los Mundos". Tuve una etapa de absentimo debido a asuntos propios y falta de inspiración, entre otras cosas. No obstante, he vuelto más fuerte y con más ganas de escribir que nunca! Como persona "inquieta" que soy, he comenzado un segundo fic, este mismo. Espero que le deis una oportunidad, y si no, con que lo leais y os guste algo tengo suficiente. El mero hecho de que la gente pinche al fic ya es una alegría para mí, y os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis. **

**Bueno, la temática de este fic no tiene nada que ver con el otro: este se basará en el humor y en romance, sin dejar de tocar temas como el drama, el dolor y la amistad. Será para mayores de 18 años, de ahí la clasificación, pues se tocarán temas como: Sexo, experiencia con drogas blandas, lenguaje y bromas soeces, etc., de modo que todo el que lo lea queda bajo su propia responsabilidad. Algunos personajes son de mi propia cosecha (puede que los haya inventado antes alguien. No estoy seguro. No obstante, el enfoque, su personalidad e historia son mías), otros personajes estarán inspirados en el Manga/Anime, pero serán nombrados de otra manera, y el resto son propiedad del Manga y Anime. **

**Otra cosa que casi se me olvida: para este capítulo, cuando un personaje hable "así", con el texto encomillado, es porque está o bien pensado o hablando en su lenguaje, según sea el contexto. Los criterios de lenguaje ya los aclararé a medida que el fic vaya teniendo éxito.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el primer capítulo de "¡_Vida de locos al otro lado del charcho_!. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias.**

* * *

¡Vida de locos al otro lado del charco!

_Sinopsis: "El camino entre amor y odio es breve, ¿pero cuán fina y frágil puede llegar a ser la línea que los separa? Por casualidades del destino, dos almas rivales, reencarnadas en nuevos organismos de vida, descubrirán que dicha verdad es inquebrantable. Vive los pasos de Pink, una joven chica que obtiene una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Ciudad Azafrán, la mejor de todo Kanto, en un mundo donde los Pokémon se extinguieron hace miles de millones de años. AU."_

* * *

_Capítulo I: "Lágrimas de vida, primera parte"_

En un recoveco del amplio, inexplorado y joven universo, un planeta compuesto de grandes masas de agua y tierra tenía sus días contados. Un enorme meteorito se aproximaba a velocidades de difícil cálculo, y en el peor de los casos, ese planeta quedaría sumido a polvo espacial por la colisión. Mucho antes de que dicho meteorito penetrase en la atmósfera del planeta, el mismo orbe estaba comenzado a autodestruirse. Desde el propio espacio, enormes cráteres y explosiones podían verse dañando la estructura terrestre formada hará ya 4.500 millones de años. Unas efímeras e incandescentes auras azules y rosadas arremetían entre sí tanto dentro como alrededor de la órbita de la Tierra, persistiendo para conocer cuál de las dos era la más fuerte. Aquel fenómeno similar a una aurora boreal era el enfrentamiento entre dos de los más poderosos Pokémon que jamás han existido.

No existen datos que corroboren dicho evento, pero aquel día fue uno de los más negros de la historia del planeta Tierra. Las condiciones del orbe azul eran totalmente inestables y tristes: las grietas producidas por los incesantes seísmos dieron a luz a numerosas expulsiones de magma por el despertar de los volcanes situados bajo las aguas, las mareas parecían tener vida propia arrasando con todo lo que encontraban por su cauce, fuertes vientos huracanados impedían el avance de los Pokémon aves y la temperatura del globo terráqueo ascendía y descendía bruscamente intervalo sí e intervalo también. Y entonces, comenzaron las salvajes lluvias. En medio de una cada vez más erosionada superficie rocosa, varios Pokémon malheridos temblaban de arriba abajo por conseguir las fuerzas suficientes para poner a salvo a sus crías del inminente peligro. De nuevo, las auras, tornadas esta vez en esferas, chocaron, causando un breve seísmo en el acto. Debido al haz de luz proyectado a su sensible visión, los Pokémon espectadores de la trifulca cerraron sus ojos asustados. Los resplandecientes colores de ambas esferas, azules y rosadas respectivamente, vieron su fin, mostrando por primera vez a los dos luchadores.

Uno de ellos era extremadamente pequeño y entrañable, sin superar el medio metro de estatura, de fisiología similar al embrión de un animal felino, rosado, de pequeñas manitas, pies el doble de grandes que sus manos y una fina y alargada cola, pero, sin duda, sus ojos azules eran lo que le hacía sumamente adorable. El tamaño de Mew no era comparable a su fuerza: además de ser llamado "el antecesor de todos los Pokémon", Mew era uno de los Pokémon más fuertes.

El otro batallante también se dio a conocer a aquel proyecto de mundo caótico. Visto de lejos, era sumamente parecido a Mew, pero cerca de esa criatura la comparación con el Pokémon rosado era bastante vaga.

Dos metros de estatura, postura bípeda y humanoide, numerosos rasgos felinos, cuerpo parcialmente blanco-grisáceo, salvo su vientre, de color púrpura, extendido hasta una gruesa y larga cola de la misma pigmentación. Tres redondas almohadillas como dedos cual animal cuadrúpedo, brazos escuálidos, dos largas protuberancias a modo de oídos, y, como los dos rasgos más notables, un tubo conectado desde su hueso occipital hasta su médula espinal, desconociendo del todo la función que desempeñaba, y sus intensos y extraños ojos púrpura, rebosantes de odio por la vida, sufrimiento y oscuridad.

El nombre de aquella extraña criatura era Mewtwo, el Pokémon único, el más salvaje de todos y, lo que era más aterrador, el clon de Mew.

Los dos Pokémon respiraron agitada y pesarosamente, sin emitir un solo gruñido de dolor por las numerosas heridas presentes en sus cuerpos. El resto de las criaturas observaban sin perder un solo detalle a aquellos denominados Legendarios, y envidiaban lo fuertes que eran y podrían llegar a ser. Escasos eran los Pokémon así de poderosos. El más alto de los dos estiró su brazo derecho y señaló al rosado agresivamente.

-¡Este mundo es muy pequeño para los dos! ¡Deja de huir y lucha contra mí para saber quién es el mejor!- exclamó Mewtwo, cuya voz era más fría que el resplandor de sus propios ojos.

-"Esto es una locura, Mewtwo, ¡nos condenarás a todos! Peor aún, ¡ya lo estamos!- dijo Mew, siendo su dulce y femenina vocecilla música para los oídos de cualquiera.- ¡Los dos hemos sido los que han cambiado por completo la trayectoria de ese meteorito! ¡Aunemos fuerzas, y juntos podremos salvar a nuestros hermanos Pokémon!"

La mirada azulada de Mew se tornó vidriosa. Odiaba la maldad y los abusos, y Mewtwo era la representación de ambas.

-¡Me trae sin cuidado el destino de estos desgraciados a los que llamas hermanos!- gritó el clon, meneando la cabeza en gesto de negación.- ¡No seguiré siendo una sombra de lo que tú eres, cuando ambos sabemos que yo soy el más fuerte de los dos! ¡Yo soy el horrible escalafón final de la evolución!-aulló Mewtwo, apretando al máximo sus manos. La mirada remitida al original fue asesina.- Yo no nací siendo un Pokémon, ¿sabes? ¡Fui creado, y mis creadores me han utilizado, humillado y traicionado! ¡Ser un paria no puede ser mi destino!

-"¡Comprendo tu dolor, pero tenemos que acabar con esto! ¡Mataremos a miles de inocentes con nuestra batalla! Por favor, escúchame…"- suplicó Mew, impotente ante la situación que se les venía encima.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Tú eres el único culpable de mi vacía existencia! ¡Debo, no, quiero destruirte por ello! ¡No dejaré que tu miserable vida vuelva a cohibir mi destino!- alardeó el Pokémon artificial, captando la totalidad de sus ojos un color azul eléctrico.

-"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Si yo muero, tú también lo harás! ¡Todos moriremos!"-gritó el pequeño, perdiendo ya los estribos.

-¡QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES, MISERABLE!- finalizó Mewtwo la conversación.

El Pokémon alterado genéticamente se vio de nuevo rodeado por esa inmensa aura azul que lo caracterizaba, y del mismo modo su homogéneo natural se vio envuelto por un aura rosada. La fuerza emitida por aquellos dos entes era, simplemente, abismal. Mew no podía llegar a indagar del todo en el sentimiento de odio perenne en el corazón de Mewtwo, ¿de verdad fueron tan crueles los humanos de alterar genéticamente su ADN para crear al enemigo que ahora tenía en frente, el mismo que pretendía destruir todo lo relacionado con la vida? Entendía el sufrimiento de su doble, pero no lo compartía; defendería a todo ser viviente aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Todos, incluidos los dos luchadores, observaron el cielo: el meteorito había penetrado en la atmósfera del planeta. En cuestión de minutos, la condenación resultaría obvia.

Los dos Pokémon concentraron sus mejores ataques, con todas las fuerzas almacenadas en su organismo, y lo proyectaron contra su rival. El choque de energía azul y rosa formó un aura púrpura debido a la mixtura de colores. Ninguno llevaba las de ganar: estaban agotados, sedientos y heridos; así pues, decidieron acortar distancias, y la colisión de los ataques se fue encogiendo poco a poco. A escasamente medio metro de distancia, las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unas décimas de segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para ser analizadas: la tristeza se proyectaba en los dulces ojos azules de Mew, mientras que el odio y la necesidad de destrucción resultaban más que evidentes en los fríos orbes púrpuras de Mewtwo. Los ataques ahí seguían, luchando el uno contra el otro, sin darse tregua mutuamente aunque sus portadores estuviesen al borde del desmayo. Extrañamente, llegaron las tablas: los dos ataques se fusionaron en uno solo, emisor de una potentísima y bella luz púrpura, pero igual de peligrosa que una supernova a punto de explotar. Por un par de segundos más, los dos Pokémon Legendarios aguantaron la mirada del otro sobre la suya, y finalmente, se produjo la explosión.

El ataque combinado les estalló de lleno en las narices. La inmensidad del bombardeo originó una enorme cortina de humo y la formación de un cráter de generoso tamaño. Tras disiparse el humo, los aterrados Pokémon espectadores se asomaron al cráter generado hará unos segundos, y allí encontraron a Mewtwo y Mew, muy malheridos y persistiendo en levantarse y continuar luchando. Pero no pudo ser así: Mew acabó cayendo al suelo, cerrando sus ojos…, muriendo al instante. Débil pero llego de júbilo, Mewtwo se llevó la mano al pecho y se carcajeó de su fallecido rival.

-¡Te lo dije, rata inmunda…! ¡Yo soy Mewtwo, el más fuer…!

Se hizo el silencio. Mewtwo se llevó la mano al pecho: no podía respirar, y su corazón había pasado de latir un exagerado número de veces a un par de ellas, por minuto. Como su rival, cayó al suelo, no sin antes que sus ojos se volvieran igual de blancos que su piel. Tanto el original como la copia habían muerto. Habían gastado sus últimos momentos de vida luchando el uno contra el otro, cosa que les llevaría al olvido. Ahora, ya no había nadie que pudiese detener el meteorito: habían condenado al resto de los Pokémon a la extinción.

Yacentes los cuerpos sin vida dentro del cráter, las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre ellos. Nunca había sido el cielo tan oscuro y triste como aquel día. Lágrimas nacieron por parte de cada uno de los Pokémon que habían presenciado aquella pérdida, siendo la lluvia incapaz de camuflar semejante dolor transmitido. De forma inexplicable, antes de tocar el suelo, cada lágrima caída empezó a levitar, y todas se fueron depositando de forma equitativa en los cuerpos de Mew y Mewtwo. Todos lloraban a los caídos, aunque uno de ellos hubiese intentado destruirles. Comprendían el dolor de Mewtwo, un dolor con el que solo él había sido maldito: el don de la vida. Sin que los Pokémon dolientes pudiesen detectarlo, dos pequeños haces de luz, casi como dos minúsculas semillas, fueron expulsados de los cuerpos inertes de la copia y del clon, una por cada cuerpo. Instantáneamente, una tomó la forma de un pequeño ser rosado, mientras que la otra adquirió dos metros de altura y una piel blanca-grisácea. El haz de luz con forma de Mewtwo se sobresaltó al ver a Mew de nuevo.

-¡Tú de nuevo!- gritó Mewtwo, poniéndose en marcha. La acción de Mewtwo por atacar fue en vano.- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo atacarte?- preguntó asqueado.

-"Porque estamos muertos, los dos".-respondió Mew, sin inmutarse ante la curiosa cara incrédula de Mewtwo.-"Ni nos podemos atacar entre nosotros, ni tampoco podemos morir de nuevo. No te queda otra que escucharme antes de que nos marchemos".

El clon se resignó, y bajó sus brazos, totalmente manso. Debía aceptar que pronto se iría de ese mundo. Era el precio de la muerte. Observó a los Pokémon que habían presenciado el combate: empezaban a huir, presas del pánico. Mewtwo los señaló, esperando que Mew le respondiera.

-¿Pueden… vernos…?-ver al rosado meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro fue más que suficiente.- ¿Por qué…, por qué han llorado por mí…?-susurró el clon.

-"No todo el mundo es tan egoísta como tú".-contestó de forma sencilla Mew, suponiendo que aquel mazazo fue brutal para su copia.-"Pero no te preocupes. Pronto aprenderás a reparar tus errores. Ahora…, nos vamos"- dijo el rosado, empezando a levitar.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?- cuestionó el de blanca piel, que empezó a ascender también de forma inconsciente. Ver los ojos azules de Mew clavados en los suyos le dio escalofríos.

-"¡A volver a nacer!"- contestó alegre el Pokémon Ancestro.-"¿No es genial? ¡Volveremos a vivir en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, y sin saber quién seremos cuando nazcamos!"

-¡Me tomas el pelo! ¡Menuda tontería más grande! ¡Me niego rotundamente a participar en este sinsentido! –protestó Mewtwo, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su difunto rival.

-"No es algo optativo, Mewtwo. Esto es mucho más serio de lo que te piensas: se te ha concedido una segunda oportunidad, algo que me parece totalmente extraño dado tu comportamiento y la oscuridad latente en tu corazón".-pausó su explicación. Mewtwo permanecía impasible. Prosiguió.- "No obstante, aprenderás a vivir siendo uno más, pero el sufrimiento que has provocado en tu vida lo vivirás en tu propia piel cuando renazcas. Las leyes del Universo son irrefutables: pagarás por lo que hiciste, pero en la senda de tu próxima vida encontrarás lo que en esta no hallaste: el amor, y un sentido para vivir."- le informó el Pokémon rosa.

-¡Púdrete, microbio asqueroso! ¡No pienso hacerlo, ni tú tampoco lo harás! ¡Si te tengo que arrastrar al Infierno conmigo, lo haré!- se sulfuró el alto y escuálido Pokémon.

-"Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces, pero lamento decirte que nosotros no decidimos lo que vamos a ser. Es el propio Universo el que nos da la generosa oportunidad de evolucionar."

-¿Ah, sí? Pues lamento decirte que tu estúpido universo se equivocó conmigo al decidir crearme.- vaciló Mewtwo.

-"El Universo nunca se equivoca, amigo mío. Cierto es que tu origen fue el menos apropiado, pero tú tampoco optaste por la opción correcta."-contestó Mew, dejando escapar una dulce risita. Aquella forma de ser removió el estómago del Pokémon Clon.-"¿Sabes una cosa? El Universo es el que decide quienes vamos a ser, y cómo vamos a nacer. Las circunstancias en las que uno nace son irrelevantes. Es lo que haces con el don de la vida, lo que determina quién eres. Y eso, amigo mío, nadie te lo va a poder arrebatar jamás. Tú eres el propio artífice de tu destino."

Mewtwo se quedó boquiabierto, sin palabras. Por mucho que le doliese, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Contempló a Mew unos instantes de pies a cabeza, antes de que volviesen a perder su forma original para convertirse, de nuevo, en dos pequeñas esferas de luz. El Pokémon Clon se miró las manos, los pies, su alargada cola. Todas las partes de su cuerpo se estaban desvaneciendo. Convertido de nuevo en lo que supuestamente simbolizaba su alma, las dos luminosas esferas empezaron a ascender, dando vueltas entre sí. Por encima de ellas, el meteorito se encontraba a escasos segundos de colisionar con la superficie terrestre. El orbe que simbolizaba el alma de Mew dejó de dar vueltas sobre Mewtwo.

-"Ha llegado la hora. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, y que halles el amor en tu próxima vida. ¡Suerte!"

Y, poco a poco, la esfera de luz se fue apagando, hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando a Mewtwo solo.

-Permíteme discrepar…- susurró Mewtwo, hablando completamente solo.

El alma de Mewtwo empezó a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que clavó su "mirada" en algo que le llamó la atención: corriendo en contra de su inevitable destino, un Pikachu malherido y su cría, un adorable Pichu, tropezaron, siendo un blanco perfecto para el peligroso meteorito sobre sus cabezas. El clon voló a toda velocidad hasta ubicarse en medio de la trayectoria existente entre el cuerpo foráneo del espacio y los ratones eléctricos, sin ningún tipo de éxito: al ser un ente incorpóreo, el sacrificio no puedo realizarse, y el cometa lo atravesó, como si Mewtwo fuese un fantasma, algo totalmente obvio. El cometa acortó distancias. No sólo mataría al Pikachu y su cría, sino a todos los Pokémon sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-¡NO! ¡APARTAROS DE AHÍ, RÁPIDO!- gritó Mewtwo totalmente desesperado.

-"No hay nada que puedas hacer con tu honorable acción. Están condenados a la extinción. Pero no te flageles, nos acompañarán."- reconoció la voz de Mew en su cabeza.

-¿Quiénes…?-preguntó sin entender Mewtwo.

-Los que harán de ti el ser más querido del mundo en tu próxima vida.-comunicó el rosado, cuya voz se iba convirtiendo en eco poco a poco hasta disiparse por completo.

Mewtwo no llegó a comprenderlo del todo, pero ya nada de eso importaba. El Pikachu y su cría seguían sin moverse, yaciendo en el suelo, abrazados mutuamente ante el miedo por su fatal destino. Ver cómo lágrimas de terror descendían por sus rojizas y rosadas mejillas hizo que el corazón de Mewtwo se hiciera trizas, aunque en ese estado careciese de dicho órgano. La escena fue totalmente impactante. Impotente, el que una vez fue el Pokémon más fuerte de todos los tiempos cerró fuertemente los ojos, totalmente asustado. La temperatura ascendió, durante unos segundos, el cielo fue más oscuro, y la explosión se llevó consigo millones de vidas. En medio de una atmósfera de tonos anaranjados, rojizos y amarillos, causados por la inmensa explosión, el alma solitaria de Mewtwo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, emulando las acciones de Mew, no sin antes haber contemplado la masacre que él mismo había provocado, y sin dejar de oír las millones de voces de las criaturas a mejor vida. Segundos después de haberse volatizado, el sufrimiento cesó. Los Pokémon se habían extinguido por completo.

* * *

_La vida. El más preciado milagro, y a su vez el mayor de los misterios. Desde un principio, tanto los humanos como los Pokémon fueron en busca de su significado. Muchas y asombrosas leyendas surgieron de la búsqueda de los misterios de la vida. La pregunta es, ¿estás listo para ser? _

* * *

El primer día de Octubre del año 1992 daba comienzo con una madrugada bastante calurosa, algo inapropiado para el tránsito entre verano y otoño.

Angustiado, un hombre de estatura media, cabello corto castaño y de ojos verdosos daba infinitas vueltas sobre sí mismo, dominado prácticamente por sus nervios vivientes. De nuevo, encendió otro cigarrillo, embriagando el ancho pasillo con el molesto humo del tabaco. Silencio sepulcral, de no ser por el crepitar de sus profundas pisadas, los incontrolados suspiros y el estresante y leve sonido de las manecillas del reloj de pared taladrando su cerebro. Le dedicó unos segundos: casi las dos de la madrugada. Su mujer llevaba casi doce horas en el paritorio, y empezaba a ponerse en lo peor. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su mujer…, y a la pequeña criatura surgida del fruto de su amor…? Iba a pagar un alto precio a esa clínica privada por atender a su mujer primeriza. Eran los mejores especialistas de Ciudad Porcelana, y esperaba de ellos buenos resultados.

Pensando que las puertas abatibles jamás se iban a abrir, de par en par lo hicieron, y una joven enfermera de oscuros cabellos y mirada color caramelo se presentó ante el hombre, que no paraba de llevarse las uñas a la boca por el medio día vivido. Se sintió egoísta al instante: su mujer había sufrido incontables veces más que él en su espera. A pesar de haberse afeitado hace tres días, el vello facial le volvió a crecer rapidísimo durante el tiempo de espera. Los brillantes ojos casi dorados de la joven, así como su sonrisa y verla quitándose aquel guante esterilizado, hablaron por sí solos.

-¡Enhorabuena, Señor! Su mujer le espera, ¡entre a ver el milagro de la vida!- exclamó la joven, mientras se recogía unos mechones caídos por su frente.

El Señor Hiroshi fue guiado por la enfermera, una de las matronas que habían ayudado a su mujer a dar a luz. Las ganas de ver a su querida esposa junto a aquella criatura recién nacida le pudieron más de la cuenta, y provocó que los talones de la joven enrojecieran debido a la torpeza y prisa, provocadas por las pisadas, del hombre por ver el milagro, algo que sin duda le resultó entrañable a la muchacha. Un par de minutos después, el futuro cabeza de familia llegó a la esperada habitación. Se acicaló lo más deprisa que pudo, y entró nervioso. Sólo un encargado de mantenimiento se encontraba limpiando un charco de vómito, pero terminó por irse tan pronto como Hiroshi-Sama se presentó en la habitación.

Allí estaba su querida mujer, Rika. A su mente vinieron los imborrables recuerdos de la Universidad, coincidiendo por primera vez en la Facultad de Económicas. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa tras casi quince largos años: el brillo emitido de sus azulados ojos como el cielo era indescriptiblemente bello, y ni su cara perlada de gotas de sudor y lágrimas, la presencia de ojeras, el rebelde y revuelto cabello rubio ni el pijama manchado de vómito podrían arrebatarla su belleza ni dicho sentimiento de orgullo y alegría. El sentimiento de haberse convertido en madre. Entre sus cansados brazos, una fina manta blanca parcialmente ensangrentada daba calor al, o la, real protagonista.

-Hiroshi, aquí hay una personita que quiere decirte "Hola"…- dijo Rika, con un tono que emitía cansancio y emoción simultáneamente.

El varón se dispuso a descubrir un poco la manta para darle un rostro al bebé, algo que deseaba desde hacía ya siete meses y medio, en lugar de nueve, debido a la precoz llegada de la criatura. No obstante, algo agarró firmemente el dedo índice de Hiroshi: una pequeña manita, de piel incluso casi más suave que el mismo terciopelo. Una sensación de ternura invadió a aquel hombre al sentir ese dulce calor que emitía aquella pequeñez. Clavó su mirada en aquel conjunto de deditos hasta ascenderla lentamente. Enamorado quedó de lo que vio.

Unos preciosos, brillantes y grandes ojos azules miraban fijamente los procedentes del cabeza de familia. Eran curiosos, como si ya desde el nacimiento quisiesen conocer el mundo que le rodeaba. Ruborizadas mejillas guardaban juego con un fino, delicado y rarísimo cabello rosado. No obstante, la sonrisa, transformada después en una dulce risita, de aquel adorable ser fue lo que humedeció los ojos de Hiroshi, ¡era una niña, y la niña más preciosa del mundo! Sin querer soltar la pequeña el dedo de su padre, éste último sonrió a su esposa, que gozaba viendo la tierna estampa.

-Es preciosa, mi amor…-musitó Hiroshi, seducido por el aspecto angelical del que era su hija portadora.- Es idéntica a ti…, mírala, tiene tus ojos.

-Un pequeño angelito, sin duda. Me pasaría toda la vida contemplándola.- respondió Rika, sonriendo a su marido.-Lo que no sé es de quien habrá ese color de cabello…-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

-¡Seguramente de la estrafalaria de tu hermana!- bromeó el hombre, que no pudo parar de reír.

-¡Oye, deja a mi hermana en paz!-refunfuño la cansada mujer, golpeando el hombro de su marido.- ¡Y para que lo sepas, mi hermana lleva el pelo teñido! No es su cabello natural.-alegó mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la pequeña naricita de su hija.

-Bueno, estas cosas suelen pasar: la genética suele ser caprichosa a veces.- se sentó en una silla cercana a la camilla. Miró al suelo unos segundos, para después contemplar a su mujer.-Oye, ¿Seguro que no me has engañado con otro, no?- la mirada asesina de su mujer lo hizo reír, pero esta vez de forma nerviosa.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una broma!- contempló de nuevo a la pequeña, la cual no paraba de llevarse a la boca un mechón de pelo de su madre.-La querría igualmente…, lo difícil sería no quererla…-susurró aquel padre henchido de amor ante semejante querubín.

Rika siendo como su corazón se ablandaba ante las palabras de su marido. Sin duda alguna, aquella niñita había bendecido sus vidas. Con sublime fragilidad, como si fuese casi de cristal, la mamá novicia acarició aquel cabello que parecía una pura mixtura de algodón de azúcar y seda. Volteó hasta contemplar a Hiroshi con un radiante brillo en sus ojos color cielo.

-¡No sé por qué, pero yo estaba convencida de que iba a ser niño! ¡Vaya patadas que daba la pequeñita!-exclamó Rika, pasando su dedo índice por la barriguita de la pequeña de pelo rosado, que rió ante las dulces cosquillas de su madre.-Ya no vamos a poder ponerle el nombre de mi hermano, así que, ¿cómo la llamaremos?- preguntó ella, buscando una sugerencia de su marido.

El hombre se llevó ambos dedos índices a la barbilla, pensativa hasta todos sus límites. Tras unos largos veinte minutos, o mejor dicho, tras casi una docena de posibles nombres, no daban en el clavo, ¡tuvieron que haberlo pensado antes, hace siete meses! Un brillo de autosatisfacción surgió de la mirada de Hiroshi, y chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Qué te parece…, Pink…? Es un nombre precioso, y además, ¡le queda que niquelado!-alegó el patriarca, sonriente.

-Pink…- susurró ella el nombre sugerido. La alegría de su marido la contagió.- ¡Sí, me gusta!-asintió Rika, contemplado a la pequeña.-Tú serás el eje de nuestras vidas, pequeña Pink. Vas a ser la niña más feliz del mundo.-dijo su madre, besando la frente de su primera hija.

La pequeña Pink observaba curiosa a sus progenitores, a la par que reía y lamía uno de sus dedos pulgares. Aquellas dos enormes y cariñosas personas no paraban de hacer muecas graciosas ni de besar sus cálidas mejillas sonrojadas, ¡pero le encantaba! No que no sabía ni ella, ni nadie es que el futuro le aguardaba más de una sorpresa, alcanzando lo que una persona anhela ante todo: la felicidad.

* * *

_**Fin del Capítulo I**_

* * *

**Bueno..., ¿os ha gustado...? Espero que sí. Siento que el principio haya sido un poco trágico, pero no habría historia de no ser así. para este capítulo me inspiré en la BSO de "Pokémon: The First Movie", concretamente en la melodía "Tears of Life", de ahí el nombre del capítulo. Aún recuerdo cuando Ash fue convertido en piedra. No puedo evitar llorar al escuchar ese extracto de melodía, simplemente es preciosa. Os recomendaría leer este cap de nuevo, pero escuchando dicha melodía, y veréis como el sentimiento os llega mucho mejor. Tengo que decir que el Mewtwo y Mew pertenecientes a este fic están fuertemente inspirados en los de la película, por su lucha y esa clase de cosas, y veo que ha quedado demostrado.**

**No estaría de más dejar un review (xD), pero eso lo dejo a vuestro gusto. Lo que sí voy a necesitar es vuestra ayuda para una cosa: me gustaría dotar a los personajes del fic con algún apellido, pero no sabría cuales ponerles..., `¿podríais ayudarme para que el segundo capítulo se complete del todo...? Los personajes serían: Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, Black, White, Pink, Purple, Violet y Lily (los tres últimos son hermanos, así os quito dos apellidos :D) Si lo hicieseis, os lo agradecería en el alma, ya que el fic sería posible gracias a vosotros, y sería vuestro en una pequeñísima parte. Si optais por ayudarme, escoged un personaje (que no se repitan) y dadle el apellido japonés que más os guste. Os estaría muy agradecido. Si no, ya me rebanaré yo los sesos, ya que soy el escritor!**

**No puedo prometer una fecha exacta para cuando estará el próximo capítulo, puesto que los estudios y la actualización del otro fic, además de muchas otras cosas me absorben mucho tiempo. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible, lo prometo. De mientras, os podéis entretener con mi otro fic o dejando reviews, porque si no os rajo la cara! (¬.¬) Es broma! me ha salido un momento Roger, de American Dad! xD**

**Cuidaros, y espero que os haya gustado. Se despide: _Ashty-1991._**


	2. 02 ¡Bienvenida a Kanto!

**Buenas tardes/noches a todos. Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo del fic, que contiene una pequeña pero significativa dosis de humor, además de la introducción de algunos de los personajes del Manga. Aviso que este capítulo contiene una escena de una famosa serie de televisión. Para involucraros a vosotros, los lectores, os propongo una especie de reto: **

**El que adivine que escena es, y a que serie pertenece, será recompensado con la escena de humor que él quiera en un capítulo futuro del fic. El plazo sería de una semana a partir de hoy, Miércoles 20 de Febrero de 2013. El primero que lo acierte, será recompensado.**

**Por último, me gustaría aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los evidentes nombres que hagan referencia a cualquier otra franquicia. Yo sólo los exploto sin ánimo de lucro para dar un gran gancho y sentido al fic. Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el segundo cap, disfrutadlo!:**

* * *

_Capítulo II: ¡Bienvenida a Kanto!_

Dudaba mucho que alguien se hubiese levantado a esas horas, a parte de ella. Las cinco de la mañana, se dijo a sí misma, bufando. Rebuscó entre sus cajones, hasta encontrar con lo esperado: su impecable y bien cuidado diario. Acto seguido, se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama, y con el bolígrafo que siempre tenía a mano, empezó a plasmar sus pensamientos:

_18 de Septiembre, año 2012: _

_Querido Diario: soy yo, después de varias semanas de larga ausencia. Hoy es el día…, el día en el que me mudaré a Kanto…, yo sola, ¡a buenas horas decidí solicitar esa estúpida beca! Voy a extrañar mucho a Mamá, a Papá, a mis tíos, primos y a todas mis amigas…-_dirigió su mirada a la enorme maleta de color rosa pálido, en la que casi ni un gramo de oxígeno más podía caber. Suspiró, siguiendo con la escritura_.-…, pero tengo que irme. Ciudad Azafrán es la Universidad más prestigiosa de todo Kanto. Muchos estudiantes desearían estar en mi lugar, y no quiero parecer una niña malcriada y consentida. ¡Se acabaron las pataletas, iré…! Pero no puedo evitar sentirme sola, incluso sin haber abandonado Teselia... ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer entonces…?_

Alguien llamó de repente a su puerta. No hacía falta ningún permiso por parte de la dulce y agradable Pink. No había secretos entre ella y sus padres. Fue su padre, el hombre al que más quería en el mundo, el que se adentró a la habitación de su única hija. Una amplia sonrisa por parte de su progenitor la hundió más en la tristeza y el conflicto interno que tanto la perjudicaban.

-¿Estás lista, _Pinky_?-le preguntó, que recibió un triste asentimiento carente de entusiasmo por parte de la muchacha.- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó aquel hombre, entrado ya casi en la cincuentena, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-Resulta muy evidente, ¿no?- susurró Pink, apretando fuertemente sus manos contra las rodillas.

-Cariño…, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-contestó Hiroshi, mientras aferraba la pálida, suave y pequeña mano de su hija.-Te estás haciendo mayor, y es momento de que pienses por, y para ti, misma. Yo también tuve que pasar por lo mismo que tú en mis tiempos mozos, y así fue como conocí a tu madre.

-¿De veras?- preguntó la portadora de aquellos preciosos ojos azules.

-Sí. No hay ni un solo día en el que no me haya alegrado realizar ese viaje.-le contó su padre, siendo apoderado de una nostálgica y gratificante sonrisa, que proyectó a su hija.-Pink, eres una chica sumamente agradable y educada. Seguro que establecerás buenos lazos con tus compañeras de piso. Te lo prometo.

No hizo falta más. La chica de largos cabellos rosados abrazó a su padre, sintiendo más liviana su carga. El vacío formado en su estómago desapareció por completo. Una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaba, y contaba con el incondicional apoyo de sus padres. Tal y como esperaba, la hora llegó: el aeropuerto la esperaba. Guardó su diario en el último espacio libre de su maleta y echó un último vistazo a su habitación antes de abandonarla durante casi todo un año.

Fuera ya de casa, también le dedicó una tierna mirada a aquella viviendo de dos pisos antes de subir al coche y perderla de vista al doblar la esquina. Jamás había vislumbrado como aquella vez Ciudad Porcelana. Era preciosa, colorida y alegre. Nunca se sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde, o por lo menos eso es lo que decía el dicho popular. Un débil sollozo delató a su madre, y el alma de Pink se le cayó a los pies, mas también pensó que su madre exageraba un poco. Ya tenía casi 20 años, y ya habían hablado al respecto sobre la idea de Kanto. Entendía la preocupación de su madre, ¡pero a veces aún la hacía sentir como a un bebé! Lo detestaba.

Tras tres cuartos de hora de viaje, el automóvil se detuvo. Hora y media para despedirse de Teselia. La temblaban las rodillas del nerviosismo, ¿quién sabe qué nuevas experiencias la aguardaban en Ciudad Azafrán? Aprovechó para ir al servicio mientras sus padres facturaban su maleta. El momento de la despedida era inminente. Su padre la abrazó, y una sensación cálida la embriagó, ¡cuánto iba a echarlos de menos! Pese ante la faceta de hombre duro, su padre no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Su pequeña, y única, hija abandonaba el núcleo familiar durante todo un año. Eran cosas que pasaban. No había que tener miedo a los cambios: era una oportunidad que enriquecería mucho a Pink como persona.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Estaremos al otro lado del charco si nos necesitas para cualquier problema.-respondió Hiroshi, mientras se secaba las humedecidas mejillas.

-Descuida, Papá, ¡me pondré en contacto con vosotros todos los días!-dijo, fingiendo aparentar tranquilidad. Los sollozos de su madre la hicieron trizas.-Mamá…, por favor, no llores. No quiero llorar yo también…-le susurró a su madre mientras se fundían en un tierno abrazo.

Su madre temblaba, e incluso había empezado a hipar, por retener los continuos sollozos que emanaban de su garganta. Al separar su frente del hombro de su hija, debido a su similar altura, sus ojos se veían hinchados, envueltos por una molesta capa rojiza alrededor de sus irises, algo que preocupó a Pink. No obstante, su sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Rika, una Rika que siempre se mostraba alegre, sin perder la sonrisa. La matriarca acarició el suave y rosado cabello de su hija.

-¡Hay que ver…! Hasta hace poco era una pequeña niñita que soñaba con ser princesa, ¡y fíjate ahora, eres toda una mujer! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Pink.-abrazó de nuevo a su niña, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.-No quiero retenerte más de la cuenta. Estudia mucho, ¡y haz muchos amigos!

La pequeña familia se convirtió en un solo ser ante semejante abrazo. Definitivamente, sus padres lo eran todo para ella, tal vez por el hecho de ser hija única y estar acostumbrada a su continua presencia. Su padre la tendió el billete. Debía cruzar los respectivos controles para tomar asiento en el avión. Cual pajarillo que abandona el nido, Pink empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, cambiaría totalmente de opinión, y esa no era la opción. Hiroshi y Rika tan sólo pudieron observar cómo su pequeña agitaba su mano a modo de despedida de ellos, antes de perderse de vista ante el estresado gentío que entraba y salía del enorme aeropuerto.

Tras casi siete largas y aburridas horas de vuelo, cada una más meditativa y sobrecogedora que la anterior, Pink pisó por primera vez suelo _Kantiano_. Recordó el consejo de su padre, y cambió la hora de su reloj. Aún era demasiado temprano, y se encontraba demasiado cansada. Siguiendo a muchos, y siendo seguida por otros, pasó el control y obtuvo su visado. Arrastraba su gran maleta color rosa pálido con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba firmemente una jaula portátil, donde un pequeño hámster daba vueltas en su jaula como loco, tras siete largas horas de locura sobre los aires.

Lo más laborioso había concluido. Ahora quedaba llegar hasta la que sería su casa durante su presencia en Kanto, la gran región alegre, cuna de excelentes genios como el Profesor Samuel Oak, destinado al estudio de unas extintas criaturas llamadas Pokémon, bastante famosas, por cierto. Había numerables videojuegos sobre ellos, así como juegos de cartas coleccionables. A ella no le llamaban la atención, ¡pero reconocía que algunos de esos seres eran adorables!

Nada más salir del aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán, la imagen de un señor con un elegante smoking, unas gafas de sol y una gorra de chófer se presentó ante ella. Un cartel blanco con el apellido "Kobayashi" escrito en negro le dio a entender que aquel hombre, hecho un pincel, pertenecía a la agencia que había contratado para llevarla hasta su nuevo hogar.

-¿Señorita Kobayashi?-preguntó aquel hombre, a medida que veía como Pink se acercaba.

-Sí, soy yo.-respondió la procedente de Teselia.

-Permítame ayudarla.-se ofreció cortésmente a guardar la maleta de Pink, así como la jaula que protegía a su roedor del mundo exterior.-Adelante, suba. La llevaré hasta su destino.-dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta de la limusina.

Vulgarmente dicho, la chica de cabellos rosados flipó en colores, ¡menuda limusina que habían contratado sus padres! Le pareció algo absurdo contratar tan lujoso y caro servicio para desplazarla por la ciudad durante un periodo de tiempo tan corto, pero así eran sus padres. Era hija única y, por lo tanto, tendían a protegerla en demasía.

Una vez dentro del amplio y lujoso vehículo, el chófer activó el contacto de la limusina, y esta empezó a moverse lenta pero progresivamente. Sin despegar la mirada de la carretera, el conductor le ofreció a Pink algo de beber: había numerosas botellas repletas de distintos licores y brebajes en un pequeño mueble bar, situado al lado opuesto de la joven. Ella, agradecida, denegó la proposición, bebiendo un vaso de agua tan sólo, seguida de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba sumamente agotada. Era cuestión de minutos conocer a sus nuevas compañeras, y hallar una cama para acostarse al segundo.

Ciudad Azafrán era preciosa, majestuosa y llena de vida. Para ser un sábado por la mañana, había bastante movimiento. La gente paseaba a sus mascotas tranquilamente, otras aprovechaban los últimos días del Verano para hacer algo de ejercicio al aire libre, o bien para tomar un café en la terraza de cualquier bar. Las imágenes de los innumerables bloques de edificios se desvanecían en cuestión de segundos. Había tantas cosas que ver, tantos datos que almacenar en su cerebro, que le resultó totalmente imposible retenerlas todas.

La limusina paró tras veinticinco entretenidos minutos frente a una casa, ¡una casa realmente preciosa y amplia! Ella juró haber contactado con sus futuras compañeras de piso precisamente por eso, para alquilar un piso, ¡no una casa! Tenía dos plantas, estaba cercada por una valla blanca, como la suya, con un pequeño jardín a la entrada, y era de color amarilla, a excepción de su tejado, de fuertes tonalidades tierra. A simple vista parecía sencilla, pero agradable. Tan absorta se encontraba que el ruido procedente de los ruedecitas de su maleta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. El conductor, caballerosamente, la acompañó hasta la puerta que ahora simbolizaba el hogar de Pink Kobayashi. Un alegre buzón de color azul descansaba a pocos pasos de la acera, y la de cabello rosa se dignó a leer los apellidos que figuraban en él: "Kinney", "De Viridian Groove" y "Amaya". Se frotó los ojos, totalmente alucinada, ¡tres compañeras de piso! Cuatro chicas viviendo bajo un mismo techo no podía traer nada bueno. El chofer, mediante una reverencia, se despidió de Pink.

-Un placer haberla conocido, señorita Kobayashi. Bienvenida a Kanto, y que tenga un agradable año académico.

La joven emuló la despedida tan educada del caballero, al que le perdió de vista tras girar la limusina a la vuelta de la esquina. El momento que tanto tiempo había estado esperando había llegado. El simple de mirar aquella puerta provocaba un brusco temblor en sus piernas, que parecía empeorar a medida que avanzaba hacia ella, ¿y si no le caía bien a sus compañeras de piso? ¿O si, por el contrario, a ella no la caían bien sus compañeras?

A mitad de camino, la imagen de un joven, totalmente desnudo, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta de su nuevo hogar la descolocó. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la dirección que recorría aquel muchacho que tapaba con sus manos sus partes más íntimas, y durante unos segundos no pudo apartar la mirada de su trasero bien depilado. Notó como su cara entera ardía de la vergüenza y por la excitación; pensaba que la gente de Kanto era mucho más tímida, tal y como contaban las mil y una anécdotas de su padre.

Aún sofocada y con el corazón a mil por hora, golpeó tímidamente la puerta hasta tres veces. Nadie parecía estar en casa, pero finalmente unos apurados pasos la aliviaron. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una joven extremadamente guapa, un poco más bajita que Pink, de largo cabello castaño bastante revuelto, como si hubiese estado de fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y enormes y vivos ojos azules. El corto camisón azul, promiscuo y tentador, de la joven mostraba un hermoso escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pink permanecía boquiabierta, ¡aquella chica parecía desconocer el significado de la palabra "_vergüenza_"! la joven tras la puerta la miraba desconcertada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó la de pelo castaño.

-Oh…, sí, bueno… verás…- balbuceó Pink, notando como la lengua se le empezaba a trabar debido al nerviosismo vivido en los últimos momentos.

Entonces, una amplia sonrisa se visualizó en el rostro de la joven de alocados cabellos. Pink no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse, ¡aquella chica parecía estar loca!

-¡Eres la nueva!-gritó alegremente, mientras Pink asentía rápidamente y sin conocimiento.- ¡Permíteme que te ayude!

Con envidiable brío y entusiasmo, le arrebató la maleta a la recién llegada y la cargó hasta dentro de la casa. Pink permanecía atónita ante aquella situación, si así era la primera de sus compañeras no quería imaginarse a las demás, ¡menuda fauna! Aun sosteniendo la jaula con su pequeño hámster, la foránea de Teselia cerró la puerta tras ella, abriendo un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Cuando vio el interior de la casa, quedó embelesada por el mínimo detalle que la caracterizaba, ¡aquello parecía un palacio! Frente a ella, había un amplio y cuidado salón de estar, decorado con varios sofás y sillones de cuero marrón, una mesa de madera redonda, de tonalidades marrones oscuras, alfombras de un color verde muy relajante y una preciosa chimenea de piedra, ideal para los días de invierno helador que tanto caracterizaba a la región de Kanto. Aquella zona era sin duda idílica para realizar tentempiés antes, o después, de las comidas, echar una pequeña siesta o simplemente para reunirse con los amigos. Por último, contaban con un ordenador portátil, que compartían todas las inquilinas, y una puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Unas rápidas y apresuradas pisadas que procedían del piso de arriba llamaron la atención de la joven Pink: su alocada compañera de piso volvía a estar a su lado, pero sin su maleta.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Bueno, ¿qué te parece la casa? ¿Es bonita, verdad?-le preguntó la exuberante muchacha, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Sí, es muy bonita, ¿pero esto no será muy caro? Quiero decir…, yo contacté con vosotras para alquilar un piso, no una casa.-informó confusa la joven.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Esta casa es una de las infinitas que posee un amigo mío, así que sólo nos tenemos que preocupar de pagarle los gastos de luz, agua y esa clase de cosas, ¡me daría vergüenza vivir como una mantenida!-exclamó su compañera, totalmente alegre.

-Ya…, entiendo…- susurró Pink, mintiendo en el acto. No lo entendía.

-¡Ay, qué despistada soy!- dijo, dándose una fuerte y sonora palmada en la frente. Aferró las manos de Pink sobre las suyas, y la miró de lleno a los ojos.- ¡Soy Blue Kinney! ¡Encantada de conocerte!

La llamada Blue obsequió a la anonada Pink con un fuerte abrazo, casi tanto que la llegada hubiese necesitado respiración asistida. Aquella muchacha no estaba bien de la azotea, pensó Pink, ¡pero era extremadamente cariñosa! La toma de contacto llegó a su fin, y lo único que Pink pudo transmitir fue una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Encantada, Blue, ¡yo soy Pink Kobayashi! Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.-expresó la de cabellos rosados, sin ahora pizca alguna de nerviosismo en su sonrisa.

-¡Ya verás que sí! Seremos las mejores amigas del mundo, ¡las cuatro!-exclamó Blue, tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de Pink.-Vas a tener que disculparme, pero tengo unos asuntos que realizar. Te subí las cosas a tu habitación, la segunda a la derecha.-dijo, sin perder su cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Blue.- dijo Pink, contagiada por la alegría de la muchacha.

La alocada joven del camisón azul la guiñó un ojo, y salió disparada hacia el único pasillo existente en la planta baja. Allí debía estar su habitación, pensó la recién llegada. Desearía seguir conociendo el resto de la casa, pero estaba algo cansada. Había madrugado bastante para coger el avión, pero si a eso le sumaba las casi siete horas de vuelo y el cambio de horario, se resumía en breves cuentas como agotamiento puro. Casi sin fuerzas, subió por aquellas escaleras acabadas en madera de calidad y decoradas con una elegante alfombrilla color verde clara, hasta llegar a la planta alta.

Pink quedó alucinada ante la distribución en aquella casa. Los pasillos eran amplios, ni muy estrechos ni demasiado anchos, en su justa medida. Contaba con cinco habitaciones: tres dormitorios, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña zona a modo de desván o trastero. Pocas fotografías descansaban sobre las paredes, pero en casi todas ellas la protagonista era una mujer con un largo cabello pelirrojo, más ardiente que el fuego del infierno, y de preciosos y dulces ojos plateados, similares a la luz transmitida por la luna. Otros protagonistas eran un hombre fornido, pero de espíritu cansado, entrado en los cincuenta, de cabello corto plateado engominado y un fino bigote decorando su semblante, acompañado en la mayoría de las imágenes por un joven especialmente guapo, idéntico a la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos plateados. Unos tímidos pasos alertaron a Pink, que se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con otra chica.

Era una chica bastante guapa, y también algo más alta que Blue, más o menos de su altura, de largo y brillante cabello rubio, y sus ojos irradiaban esperanza y tranquilidad, cualidades propias del color verde. Iba vestida con un chándal color naranja pálido decorado con rayas marrones, y unas deportivas blancas, en cuyos laterales se apreciaba el dibujo de un rayo. Se había llevado unos auriculares a los oídos, dispuesta a dejarse embriagar por la música de su nuevo reproductor MP5.

-¡Oh, tú debes de ser nuestra nueva compañera…!-dedujo la rubia, de forma tímida.

-¡Así es! ¡Me llamo Pink Kobayashi, mucho gusto!-la saludó Pink, tendiéndola la mano.

-Yo soy Yellow…, Yellow de Viridian Groove.

Acto seguido, la rubia abrazó tímidamente a la de cabello rosa. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos, Pink dedujo que ambas muchachas eran extremadamente cariñosas, pero la joven conocida como Yellow se veía mucho más tímida, más insegura que Blue, que parecía una auténtica bala loca. Unos repetidos golpes hicieron que Pink se separase de Yellow: parecía el estruendo generado al martillar un clavo con fuerza. Acompañando a eso, unos jadeos masculinos y femeninos se hacían cada vez más audibles en casa rincón de la casa, graciosamente acompasados. Las mejillas de Pink enrojecieron cuales tomates, ¿acaso estaban haciendo lo que ella pensaba…? Su nueva y rubia compañera meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, soltando un breve gruñido.

-¡Y yo que pasaba que no hacía ejercicio…! ¿Por qué no me sorprende…?-dijo sarcástica Yellow, ganándose la atención de Pink.

-Perdona, pero… ¿es habitual…? Quiero decir, ¿el chico con el que está es…, su novio…?-preguntó Pink, rodeada por una atmósfera compuesta por gemidos y orgasmos.

Yellow soltó una carcajada, y su compañera frunció el ceño, ¿se estaría burlando de ella?

-Perdona, cielo. No era mi intención reírme, ¡pero has sonado tan inocente…! No te lo tomes como algo personal.-le sonrió.-Con respecto a tu pregunta, Blue no conoce la monogamia. Es más, dudo que sepa incluso lo que es una pareja. Va a chico por día. Es muy liberal.- mencionó la rubia, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno…, cada uno es como es. Eso no quita para que Blue sea una excelente chica.-dijo Pink, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-La mejor de todas, sin duda. La amiga que una persona desea tener a su lado.-tras unos segundos de silencio, empezó a calentar.-Lamento que no conozcas de momento a Crystal, pero no te preocupes, volverá pronto. Tu habitación es esa de allí.-le señaló la deportista, señalando la puerta al extremo derecho del segundo piso.- Deberás estar cansada del viaje, así que no te molesto más. Yo me voy a hacer jogging, ¡bienvenida a Kanto!-la oyó gritar mientras bajaba la escalera.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose desde la planta baja la reconfortó un poco. Al final estaba sola, acompañada por los continuos gemidos de Blue y el incesante golpeo del cabecero de su cama. Suspiró sin saber el motivo: había conseguido congeniar a medias con aquellas dos nuevas muchachas tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite. Por lo poco que sabía, Blue era una chica súper extrovertida, alegre, cariñosa y vividora de su alocada rutina sexual, como si no hubiese un mañana, y Yellow… ¡qué decir de ella! Era una chica bastante tímida a primera vista, muy alegre también, pero bastante insegura, o al menos eso leyó entre líneas la recién llegada. Eran como los dos extremos de un largo camino por recorrer.

El interior de su habitación quedó al descubierto, y el tamaño de su boca adquirió unas jocosas dimensiones. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, de un cálido color naranja, parecido al que otorgan los atardeceres, adquirido a las paredes, y frente a la entrada una amplia cama de matrimonio, cubierta de fundas color tierra. A mano derecha, descansaba una cómoda empotrada a la pared, de madera cuidada y antigua, sobre la que reposaba un amplio e impoluto espejo. Lo que más llamó la atención a la joven fue la presencia de otra puerta en la habitación, y lo que descubrió la cautivó en su totalidad, ¡tenía un baño para ella sola! Además, contaba con un plato de ducha y una enorme bañera, ambas por separado, ¿cuánto dinero debía tener los arrendadores? Supuso que demasiado. No obstante, aquella habitación la pareció perfecta. Ni tan siquiera iba a realizar arreglo alguno. Desde ese mismo instante, aquello parecía más un santuario.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pesados y secos. Bostezó casi de forma animal, donde las siete horas de vuelo tuvieron algo que ver. Visualizó la cama, y sin ningún miramiento, se lanzó sobre ella, donde al cabo de pocos minutos cayó totalmente rendida. Su maleta rosa, postrada frente a un enorme armario caoba, seguramente, de principios del Siglo XX, fueron las últimas cosas que su agotada mente almacenó hasta que la nueva inquilina perdió el conocimiento.

-Bienvenida a Kanto, Pink.- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

A medida que se aproximaba a su casa, silbaba una melodía improvisada. Se quejó por enésima vez al sentir el dolor de las agujetas recorriendo su cuerpo, ¡esa chica con la que pasó la noche era una completa salvaje! No obstante, era lo que a él le fascinaba. El sexo con chicas salvajes y desatadas era lo más. Unos mechones de su largo flequillo pelirrojo cayeron juguetones sobre su ojo derecho, y sólo se limitó a soplarlos para que no se adhiriesen a su cara sudada. Era un sábado extremadamente caluroso en Kanto, así que lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y darse un tranquilo chapuzón en la piscina de su jardín trasero.

Sus enormes y serios ojos plateados se abrieron de par en par ante la extraña imagen que se presentaba ante él. Sobre su buzón colgaban unos carísimos pantalones vaqueros, como si un exhibicionista los hubiese dejado ahí por el simple hecho de llamar la atención, que dificultaba la lectura de los apellidos grabados en él: Rogers, Oak, Jones y Manfredi. No, no era obra de ningún exhibicionista, sino de alguno de sus compañeros. Suspirando cada vez más incrédulo y pensando en las oscuras noches de borracheras y fiesta de sus amigos, recogió dicha prenda y rebuscó entre los caóticos bolsillos de sus pantalones, encontrando por fin las llaves. Un cuarto de vuelta en el sentido de las agujas del reloj fue suficiente para que la puerta cediese, y al entrar en su morada deseó no haberlo hecho.

En su lujosa casa de dos plantas, encontró a un chico joven tirado en las escaleras. Su cara daba al suelo, pero se podía apreciar que era portador de un cabello castaño y en punta, como si fuese una especie de Súper Saiyan, barba de tres días y, lo más importantes, que carecía de pantalones, vestido tan sólo con una camisa negra de mangas cortas, unos bóxer color azules y unas zapatillas negras. El susodicho no paraba de roncar, y se podría decir que estaba empezando a babear. Definitivamente, nunca cambiaría, pensó Silver, que sonrió ante aquella estampa, incluso hasta se había reído, ¡él, que era conocido por su gran seriedad!

-¡Hay que joderse! ¡Green!.- le llamó Silver, intentando despertarle.

-¿Hum?- preguntó Green, siendo más un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó el pelirrojo. A simple vista quedaba bastante claro que no.

-Claro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-siguió gruñendo medio adormilado.

-Estás tirado en las escaleras.- alegó el recién llegado tan serio como pudo. Casi no podía oprimir la carcajada que le pedía a gritos escapar.

-¿En serio…?-preguntó, sin creérselo aún. Con la fuerza de sus brazos, y una indefinida cantidad de roncos gruñidos emitidos, consiguió darse la vuelta y sentarse en uno de los escalones. Suspiró.- ¡Estoy fatal…!-dijo un Green despeinado, y con unas enormes ojeras que estropeaban el verdoso brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Bebiste mucho anoche?- se aventuró a preguntar su pelirrojo amigo.

-Veamos…-recapituló el castaño, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Como un niño pequeño, empezó a contar con los dedos. Todos los dedos de su mano derecha fueron levantados, es decir, como mínimo fueron cinco consumiciones de a saber Dios qué. Su otra mano vio todos dedos levantados. Las cinco consumiciones se convirtieron en diez mínimas. Silver hizo rodar sus ojos, hasta el punto de volverse totalmente blancos. Menudo suplicio. Los dedos de la mano derecha de Green fueron levantados por segunda vez, ¡quince jodidas copas, estaba loco! Otros dos dedos fueron levantados en su mano izquierdas, y Green paró, como pensando si en realidad había ingerido todas esas cantidades de alcohol. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y, con los ojos medio cerrados, observó a Silver.

-Me he perdido…- dijo Green, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose por vencido. Silver suspiró, mientras que Green se miraba las piernas.- ¿Dónde estarán mis pantalones?- preguntó, mirando alrededor suyo.

-Tómalos.-le dijo Silver.

Éste le lanzó los vaqueros encontrados en el buzón, y Green los cogió al vuelo. Se quedó mirándolos durante unos segundos, como si pretendiese lavar una mancha casi imperceptible con la mirada.

-¿Cómo habré conseguido quitarme los pantalones con los zapatos puestos…?- realizó aquella pregunta el castaño, mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de sus aparecidos pantalones sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco.

-Quizá…, quitándotelos y volviéndotelos a poner.- indagó el pelirrojo en la noche loca de Green.

-¡Piensa un poco, Silver!-gritó el perjudicado por el alcohol, mientras daba una larga calada a un cigarrillo y, a la vez, se masajeaba la cabeza.- ¿Para qué iba a hacer la gilipollez de quitármelos y volvérmelos a poner?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé, ¿a lo mejor para perseguir a alguna chica?-le respondió el de mirada plateada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es una posibilidad.- murmuró el joven resacoso, mientras se levantaba de las escaleras.

Aquella casa era muy amplia, de dos pisos, y destacada por su ambiente casi futurista, debido a sus paredes azules-grisáceas y sofás y muebles color oscuro, en su mayoría. Estaba muy bien cuidada, pese a vivir cuatro hombres en ella, y no les faltaba ningún lujo: una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo, una batería, una amplia televisión de sesenta pulgadas, una PlayStation 3 y un ordenador portátil, entre otras cosas. Además, una puerta acristalada mostraba una piscina de 10 metros de ancho por 8 metros de largo en el jardín trasero. Aquello parecía un auténtico palacio.

Los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la cocina, posiblemente la habitación menos moderna y usada. Una breve conversación tuvo lugar, tras los numerosos gruñidos de Green, que sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿de dónde vienes?- sacó Green el tema, durante al menos los diez segundos que había desde las escaleras hasta la cocina, tiempo que Green multiplicaría por seis debido a su estado.

-De casa de Sapphire.

-¿Quién es Sapphire?

-La amiga de Ruby.

-¿Quién es Ruby…?

-El amigo de Gold.-respondió Silver, a lo que Green le miró sin comprender.- ¡Gold es nuestro amigo!-exclamó, medio irónico y molesto por la conversación post-borrachera que mantenía con Green.

-¡Sé muy bien quien es Gold!- gritó Green, al cual la broma no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.-Perdona…- le interrumpió, empezando a caminar de forma más apresurada y torpe hacia la cocina.

Silver agradeció no haber presenciado aquel momento. Desde el corazón de dicha zona, se podía oír cómo Green expulsaba un vómito insostenible, consecuencia del alcohol. El pelirrojo puso una cara de desagrado total, ¡el filete que había dejado descongelando en el fregadero desde anoche ya no era comestible! Los vómitos de Green, así como él mismo, eran legendarios desde su llegada, en el primer año en la Facultad de Física. Nunca desperdiciaba una cerveza o copa, ni mucho menos una noche loca con varias mujeres. Oyó el grifo del fregadero verter agua, aunque para aquello a lo mejor eran necesarias varias toneladas de dicho líquido. Vio a su amigo venir, dando una larga chupada a su cigarrillo y limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con un trozo de papel.

-¡Lo que sí sé es que cené pollo!-exclamó, exhalando una larga bocanada de humo.

-Estupendo.-dijo Silver, moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro. No quería conocer más detalles sobre la noche de Green.-Oye, voy a acostarme, así que procura no hacer mucho…. ¡Oh, Dios…!

Green se percató de que su compañero se había quedado blanco y boquiabierto, como si hubiese sido él el que había expulsado todo aquel vómito de su centrifugado estómago. Los ojos plateados de Silver estaban enfocados hacia el jardín trasero, concretamente hacia la piscina. El castaño optó por emular a su amigo, y quedó igual de petrificado ante tal calenturienta escena.

Había alguien dentro de la piscina, una chica. Su piel blanca relucía gracias al reflejo del sol sobre su cuerpo mojado. Aquella hermosura de humedecidos cabellos castaños no paraba de sumergirse en las profundidades de la piscina, para después emerger de nuevo, pudiendo captar los dos mirones un buen plano de su firme y bonito trasero. La muchacha se dio cuenta de ambas miradas, y les saludó pícaramente, acompañando la situación con una dulce sonrisa. Los dos varones, necesitados de un babero, la devolvieron el saludo, sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Tu ligue…?-le susurró Silver a Green al oído.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Llegué borracho, pero todavía sé distinguir cuando vuelvo solo a casa, ¿de verdad te piensas que si esa tía hubiese venido conmigo, me habría pasado toda la noche tirado en las escaleras? ¡No habría dejado que ni ella saliese de la cama!- explicó Green, mientras daba las últimas caladas a su cigarrillo y lo aplastaba contra un cenicero.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde ha salido semejante hermosura…?-se preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!-se oyó una tercera voz al lado de ellos.

Green y Silver se voltearon y se encontraron con el responsable de aquella situación. Era un muchacho de melenas azabaches, ojos extraña y bellamente rojizos y vestido única y exclusivamente con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas. Al igual que sus compañeros, apenas habían transcurrido tres días desde su último afeitado. Todo el cuerpo de Red notó como aquel estiramiento terminó por relajarle.

-Red, ¿ella es tu acompañante…?-preguntó Silver, sin salir de su asombro.

-En efecto, querido Silver, ¡menuda tía está hecha! ¡Qué brío, que energía, por dios!-les restregó Red por la cara, guiñándoles un ojo.

El teléfono móvil de Red emitió un breve pitido. Posando su dedo sobre la pantalla, desbloqueo el sistema táctil de seguridad.

-Blue me ha mandado un _Whatsapp_, os leo: _¡Es oficial, tenemos nueva compañera! ¡Os va a encantar! ¿Os hace una fiesta esta noche en mi casa, y así la conocéis? ¡Perfecto! Avisa a Green y los demás, y tráete a alguien más, si quieres. Ocupaos de la bebida, ¡nos vemos a las diez!-_ resumió el moreno, resguardando el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus compañeros.-Iremos, ¿no?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero comprobar a ver si la nueva amiga está bien buena! Yo de momento me permitiré el lujo de una siesta de diez horas.-exclamó Green, llevándose un segundo cigarrillo a la boca. Silver le miró extrañado.- ¿Qué? ¡Me la merezco! Un legendario fiestero como yo debe estar bien cuidado y refrescado ante una nueva y mejor fiesta.-dio aquella explicación que, por raro que fuese, tenía sentido.

-Pues decidido, ¡yo también me acostaré un rato! ¿Tú que harás, Red?-preguntó Silver.

-¿Es que no es obvio?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa, señalando a la muchacha de la piscina con un breve movimiento de cabeza.-Esta chica es lo más parecido a un buen electricista: ¡Nunca desaprovecha un buen empalme!-exclamó.

Acto seguido, el joven, procedente de Pueblo Paleta, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Raudo y veloz como la luz, se deshizo de sus bóxer, lanzados con fuerza al interior de la casa. La prenda interior fue a parar a la cara de Silver, boquiabierto aún. Green observaba la situación, también bastante descolocado. Desde fuera, lo único audible eran las risas de aquellos dos tórtolos, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en jadeos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.-susurró el pelirrojo al castaño.

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué gracia hay en ser un mirón y ver cómo tu mejor amigo se lo hace con esa chica totalmente desnuda y mojada?-Silver medio entrecerró sus ojos, y suspiró desesperado.- ¡La gracia está cuando es el resto de la gente quien me mira a mí!-exclamó Green, tardando casi una eternidad al subir por las escaleras.

Silver sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Salvo Red, ambos estaban demasiado cansados, así que optó por imitar a su compañero. Deseaba estar fresco para conocer a la nueva compañera de sus amigas, ¿cómo sería? ¿Sería igual de guapa que Blue, Yellow y Crystal? Y lo más importante, ¿sería una chica igual de simpática que ellas, o por el contrario sería una _Barbie_ sin cerebro? Debí esperar para ello.

* * *

El botón con el número uno dejó de iluminarse. Ni tan siquiera se había percatado de que el ascensor había llegado a su destino. Tras un gruñido de desesperación, se vio preso de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel triste, frío e, incluso, maloliente pasillo de aquel bloque de apartamentos. Aquel día había sido matador, pensó mientras aquella vieja y arañada puerta se abría ante él. Desganado, dio un fuerte portazo con la única ayuda de su pie, ¿su objetivo? La silla más cercana. Corrió las cortinas, no quería perder la noción del tiempo viendo el atardecer, o bien porque no soportaba la idea de ver aquellos cristales tan sucios. De detrás de la televisión de aquella oscura sala de estar, halló su precia botella de _Ballantines_, dejó su cuerpo caer sobre su viejo sofá, que emitió un breve y preocupante crujido, y bebió con total naturalidad, sin necesidad de un vaso. Sacó un cigarrillo doblado, casi roto, y lo encendió gracias a una cerilla medio rota.

El humo procedente del tabaco y de la cabeza de la cerilla se esparció por todo aquel salón de paredes envueltas en un papel beige bastante anticuado, igual de anticuado que la mayoría de los bienes de aquel cuchitril: muebles, electrodomésticos, incluso su propia cama. Llevaba tiempo deseando hacer una reforma, pero desearlo a veces no es suficiente. Había que poder, y era obvio que él no estaba capacitado para ello, ¡en buena hora decidió montar su propio negocio! Los clientes eran escasos, y los pocos que acudían a él lo hacían por soberanas estupideces. Era inmoral cobrarles una cuantiosa suma de dinero por ello, ¿pero qué otra salida le quedaba? Tenía que cuidar de sus dos hermanas, por las cuales llegó a quitarse de comer para que ellas pudiesen llevarse algo a la boca, trabajar duro para que no pareciesen unas pordioseras y para que tuviesen regalos por Navidad. No obstante, tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de no recibir ingresos, ni tampoco deseaba arrastrarse hasta su antiguo jefe y suplicar la reincorporación a su trabajo.

¿Por qué su mera existencia era tan complicada? ¿Habría cambiado algo si él no hubiera nacido? Sí, que posiblemente sus hermanas viviesen peor, o lo más drástico, separadas la una de la otra. Unas tablas algo desgastadas del pequeño pasillo, situado al ala este del apartamento, crujieron violentamente. Una de sus hermanas se acercaba, y por la forma de andar lo dedujo al instante.

-¡Joder, ya era hora!-maldijo la portadora de una voz adolescente bastante dulce.- ¿Dónde coño te habías metido? Ya creía que tenía que llamar a la Policía, jovencito.- bromeó, riendo al instante.

-Violet, ¿olvídame, quieres? No tengo tiempo para estar aguantando tonterías después de un largo día de trabajo.-le contestó bordemente el joven.

Violet era una chica que no se caracterizaba por su elegancia. Era alta, de algo más de metro setenta de altura, y de largo y extraño cabello blanco, recogido parte de él en una especie de moño cuyos rebeldes mechones lo hacían parecerse a las duras hojas de una piña. El resto de su melena caía sobre sus hombros desnudos. En ciertas personas, el color inmaculado en el cuero cabelludo era excelente, y Violet era una de esas elegidas.

Su atuendo hacía honor de alguien aficionado al Heavy Metal, Rock o Punk. Parecía ser una mezcla de cada estilo musical. Lucía un vestido de hombros al descubierto, que alternaba el color violeta y azul en franjas horizontales, y hasta las rodillas, de flecos triangulares. En ambos pulgares se encontraba insertado un anillo de cuero, y como dato final, unas desgastadas botas de cuero, con hebillas traseras y plataformas, la complementaban. Por eso parecía alta, ya que sin las plataformas perdía cinco centímetros.

Pese a sus pintas, Violet era una chica bastante guapa. Su impoluta aunque bromista sonrisa combinaba armoniosamente con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, de los que su hermano se enamoraba con tan sólo mirarlos.

La muchacha adquirió un cigarrillo procedente de la cajetilla de su hermano y lo encendió con prisa, como desesperada por llevar todo el día sin fumar, sentándose al lado de su hermano en el sofá.

-¿Un mal día?-preguntó Violet, dando una larga calada.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-susurró el varón, sintiendo un sabor como a cobre en su boca, debido a la mezcla de tabaco y whisky.

Unos rápidos y apresurados pasos se oyeron a través de pasillo, como si alguien fuese corriendo. Una pequeña silueta se lanzó sobre los dos hermanos.

-¡Hola, Onii-chan! ¡Te eché mucho de menos!-expresó la dulce vocecilla, llena de alegría y amor hacia su hermano mayor, al que no paraba de obsequiar con numerosos besos.

Lily, llamada realmente Liliac, era la benjamina de la familia, con tan sólo seis inocentes y dulces años, mucha diferencia de edad comparada con los diecisiete años de Violet, ni que decir con los veintiún años de su idolatrado hermano.

La pequeña se podía asimilar a un querubín albino: lucía un vestido muy bonito de tonalidad amarilla, el color dorado era reemplazado por un blanco nevoso en su cabello, bastante corto y recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo similar a la de su hermana, salvo que se hallaba en la zona izquierda de su cabeza. Sus mejillas rojizas indicaban que era una chica muy activa, siempre andaba jugando por aquí y por allá, e iban muy a juego con su pálida tez, y sus ojos eran enormes, curiosos y espectacularmente expresivos, de la misma tonalidad que los de Violet, azules como el cielo.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa favorita?-dijo el único varón, abrazando a su hermanita y besando su pequeña cabeza.- ¿Cómo te fue en el parque? ¿Te lo pasaste bien?- la pequeña asintió, excitada e hiperactiva. -¡Cuánto me alegro!-expresó. Abrió su boca de par en par, fingiendo miedo, y señalando a la puerta.- ¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede, Onii-chan?-se alteró la pequeña, mirando asustada a la supuesta zona de origen del problema.

-¡Ha llegado…, El Monstruo de las Cosquillas!

Los finos dedos del hermano mayor comenzaron a deslizarse por la tripita de Lily, y ésta empezó a reir como una condenada. Para Purple, el cabeza de dicha familia, aquellos momentos no podían ser superados por nada del mundo. La risa de Lily era pura, inocente y melodiosa, como la de cualquier niño que es feliz. El hermano pudo notar como a su hermana le faltaba un diente, concretamente el incisivo superior izquierdo: su pequeña hermanita estaba creciendo, y era cuestión de tiempo que alcanzase la edad de Violet, y después se marcharía a la universidad. Por eso atesoraba todos los recuerdos que podía.

Lily abrazó a sus hermanos, aunque a Violet le empalagase demasiado esas situaciones. Como cualquier adolescente, la mediana vivía una etapa de su vida en la que la dulzura sólo era bien vista en las relaciones íntimas y personales, arrastrando a la familia casi a un segundo plano. Un móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la estropeada mesa, y Violet encontró la situación perfecta para deshacerse de la muestra de cariño, en la que sin duda sólo dos de los tres miembros disfrutaban. El móvil de su hermano era un Nokia C2, una verdadera antigualla, bastante estropeado y sin las mil y una aplicaciones con las que contaba el móvil de última generación de Violet. Lo único que lo salvaba era su pantalla, pues estaba impecable gracias al plástico protector con el que venía de antemano.

-¡Es un mensaje de Green!-comunicó Violet, emocionada.- Te leo: _"¿Cómo te va, Purple? Blue y compañía ya tienen compañera nueva, ¡seguro que está muy buena!_- se calló, y emitió una mueca de leve desagrado_.-Hemos quedado en su casa a las diez para cenar y corrernos una pequeña juerga, ¿por qué no te pasas un rato? ¡El trabajo te tiene consumido, cabronazo! ¡Date un respiro!_-tras terminar, le devolvió el móvil a su hermano, y su mirada se iluminó.- ¿Puedes llevarme contigo a la fiesta?-le preguntó.

-Vete en autobús. Yo no voy a ir.-dijo Purple, mientras cargaba a Lily en sus brazos y se encendía otro cigarrillo.

-¡Jo! ¿Pero por qué no? ¡Explícamelo!- se quejó la adolescente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy cansado del trabajo, ¡porque no sé si en tu cabeza adolescente llena de pájaros entra ese concepto! Soy yo el que mantiene a ésta familia, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú padecerás lo mismo cuando tengas que hacerlo!-una vena en la frente de Violet se hinchó. Odiaba que su hermano hablase así.-Además, tendría que conducir hasta allí, ¡y ya conoces como son las fiestas en las que está Green! Corre el alcohol a raudales, y se alargan más de la cuenta.

-¡Oh, vamos, Purple! Tú más que nadie te mereces un poco de diversión.-le intentó convencer Violet.-Mira, hacemos una cosa: si lo que te molesta es que vaya sola, acompáñame en autobús hasta allí, y si cambias de opinión, nos quedamos. Te prometo que no volveremos tarde, además… ¡a lo mejor la nueva es muy guapa!-exclamó Violet, moviendo sus cejas a modo de picaresca.

-¡Yo quiero conocer a la nueva chica, Onii-Chan! ¿Podemos ir, por fa?-suplicó la pequeña, realizando pucheritos a su hermano mayor.

Purple suspiró. Eran dos contra uno, y sabía que si algo eran sus hermanas, eran persistentes. Dedicó una rápida mirada a ambas, se pasó la mano por toda la cara y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale…, de acuerdo.-ambas hermanas gritaron jubilosamente. El reloj de Purple marcaba las ocho y media de la tarde.- Tengo que acicalarme. Ayuda a Lily a vestirse. En tres cuartos de hora nos marchamos.-anunció el "patriarca" de la familia.

* * *

Pink abrió por fin los ojos, totalmente descansada, y se sobresaltó. Consultó el reloj, ¡las nueve de la noche! ¿Pero cuánto había dormido? Más de diez horas perfectamente. Sintió un dedo tocando levemente su hombro, y dio un brinco que la hizo levantarse de la cama del golpe. La imagen de una chica desconocida la asustó, provocando que su invitada también se asustara. El corazón le iba a casi mil por hora.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No era mi intención asustarte.-le dijo la muchacha, sonriente de oreja a oreja.-Soy Crystal Amaya, la última compañera de piso a la que no conocías, ¡encantada de conocerte!

Y así fue como Crystal se abalanzó sobre ella, dándola dos besos a modo de bienvenida, acto que Pink emuló. Vista de cerca, Crystal era una chica muy atractiva y que nada tenía que envidiar a Yellow y Blue. Su brillante y azulada cabellera estaba recogida en dos graciosas coletas cayendo sobre sus hombros, y poseía la misma coloración para sus ojos, de un azul eléctrico totalmente seductor. Su forma de vestir era bastante informal, pero sencilla y bonita a la vista: un top azul marino, unos pantalones camperos grises por la mitad del tobillo, y unas simples sandalias de playa azuladas. Llevaba una pequeña caracola en un colgante, abalorio con el que la pelirrosa alucinó por lo bonito que era.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Crystal, llevándose la mano al colgante.- ¡Pues es tuyo!

El fino hilo transparente rozó el cabello de Crystal al deshacerse del abalorio, y con sumo cuidado se acercó a Pink para colocárselo. La recién llegada casi lloró de la emoción, y miró a la otra chica con una mezcla de confusión y excitación.

-Es…, precioso…- susurró la de Teselia, acariciando aquella temporal coraza de cangrejo ermitaño.-Muchas gracias, Crystal…-le agradeció Pink, con una amplia sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, Pink, ¡considéralo mi regalo de bienvenida!-acto seguido, la abrazó. Segundos después, una amplia sonrisa decoró el rostro de Crystal.-Seremos grandes amigas, ya lo veras. Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿te parece que vayamos mañana a la oficina de paquetería y recogemos tus cosas?

-¡Eso sería genial! Pero…, no quiero serte una molestia.-se sinceró la recién llegada.

-¡No eres ninguna molestia! Estoy segura de que si a mí me pasase lo mismo, tú me ayudarías, ¡así que no se hable más!-le sonrió la de cabellos azules, y Pink le devolvió la sonrisa.-Por cierto, ¿te gusta la pizza? Unos amigos nuestros quieren conocerte, y hemos una pequeña cena, seguida de una pequeña fiestecita, ¿qué opinas?-cuestionó Crystal.

-¡Oh, qué detalle por vuestra parte! ¡Sí, la pizza me gusta!-alegó la de pelo rosado.

-¡Perfecto! Llegarán a las diez, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglarte, ¡nos vemos!-se despidió temporalmente la más reciente de sus compañeras.

Pink se sintió una persona queridísima. Sus compañeras la habían tratado espectacularmente, e incluso iba a conocer a un nuevo grupo de amigos. La cosa no podía ir mejor. Emocionada por la idea, rebuscó entre su maleta sin deshacer y encontró una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, sugerente de un bonito escote, unos vaqueros grises ligeramente rasgados, además de su champú, y se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto de baño.

Lo que más deseaba en ese mismo instante era sentirse limpia. Odiaba el sudor y todo lo relacionado con lo corporalmente impuro. Por eso, tras quedar tal y como llegó al mundo, emitió un suspiro de confort al sentir el agua caer sobre ella. Dejó caer un poco de jabón líquido en la palma de su mano, y surgieron miles de burbujas por la combinación del líquido elemento y la fricción emitida de ambas manos. Adoraba las burbujas, desde pequeña, y desconocía el porqué.

Los minutos volaron a medida que se pasaba la esponja, se aplicaba una mascarilla para el pelo o se limpiaba las zonas íntimas, o por detrás de las orejas. El maquillaje y la sesión de belleza la demoraron durante un tiempo de más, alcanzado los cuarenta minutos de ocupación. Mientras salía del baño, se peinaba al mismo tiempo, para descubrir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Se trataba de una niña pequeña, vestida de amarillo, y de cabello blanco como la nieve. Movía sus piernecitas que colgaban del lateral de la cama, como muestra de entretenimiento, mientras sujetaba la jaula en la que Pink había traído a su hámster.

-¿Es tuyo?-le preguntó la pequeña. Pink asintió, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Aquella niñita tenía una voz muy dulce y alegre.- ¡Qué bonito es!-expresó totalmente ensimismada. Movió la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a Pink, que se sintió justamente a su lado.- ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó.

La chica de cabellos rosados permaneció muda durante unos segundos, como si el nombre de su propia mascota se hubiese borrado automáticamente de su cerebro y lenguaje. Los ojos de aquella niña le cautivaron; se veían tan azules, tan grandes, brillantes, puros…, como el eterno y majestuoso cielo. Parecían que le miraban el alma. Además, era una preciosidad de niña, incluso con su sonrisa parcialmente desdentada. Jamás había visto una personita tan guapa como ella. La volvió a sonreír, mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco.

-_Hamtaro_, se llama _Hamtaro_.-le respondió Pink.

-¡Qué nombre más bonito! ¡Hola, _Hamtaro_!-le saludó la pequeña.

A modo de saludo, _Hamtaro_ arrugó su nariz y con sus diminutas manos procedió a rascársela. Su pelaje parcialmente blanco acompasaba con el resto, parcialmente naranja. La niña rió ante lo adorable que resultaba aquel roedor, mientras que Pink seguía sonriendo ante la felicidad de la niña.

-No nos hemos presentado aún: Me llamo Pink Kobayashi, ¿y tú cómo te llamas, pequeña?-le interrogó la pelirrosa, mientras posaba la yema de su dedo en la naricita de su acompañante.

-¡Me llamo Liliac Oyama, pero todos me llaman Lily! ¡Encantada de conocerte, Pink-chan!-respondió efusiva Lily.

La pequeña de las dos abrazó a la otra, como si fuese su propia hermana. La gente de Kanto era muy cariñosa, o eso pensó la foránea de Teselia. Por mucho que quisiera, aquel niñita era incapaz de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, y respondió a su abrazo, mientras besaba la cabecita de Lily. Siempre había deseado tener una hermanita pequeña, tal vez aquello era lo más parecido a una oportunidad.

-Escucha, Lily. Puedes venir a ver a Hamtaro todos los días que quieras, ¡seguro que le agradará que juegues con él!

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué guay! ¡Muchas gracias, Pink-chan!-la felicidad de la niña se disipó, hasta ponerse roja como un tomate, algo que trastocó a Pink.- ¿Podemos…, ser amigas…, Pink-chan...?-le preguntó tímidamente, mientras se agarraba los flecos del vestido.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Sólo podemos ser las mejores amigas!-exclamó Pink, con una enorme sonrisa.

Una graciosísima sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lily, que depositó suavemente la jaula de Hamtaro en la cama, agarró la mano de Pink y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo, arrastrando a la mayor con ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Lily?-preguntó, extrañada ante la súper velocidad de la pequeña.

-¡Quiero presentarte a Onii-chan, y a Onee-chan!-le explicó Lily, cual bala recién expulsada del cañón de un revólver.

Ambas corrieron por el pasillo, y bajaron las escaleras casi de tres en tres. Por fin en la planta baja, la de Teselia respiró hondo, ¡menudos pulmones los de aquella niña y los de sus hermanos, que de seguro debían correr tras ella! La pequeña, empero, parecía no verse afectada por la pequeña carrera, y lo demostró gritando a pleno pulmón por toda la casa.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Mira, ven, quiero presentarte a Pink-chan!

Unos pasos se oyeron desde la cocina. Pink seguía medio agachada, recuperando aire, por lo que no pudo ver al reclamado.

-Lily, no grites. A los vecinos no les estará haciendo gra…-comenzó a sermonearle su hermano.

El hermano mayor de Lily calló, y Pink alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el Onii-chan de la pequeña. Ambos, chico y chica, enmudecieron y abrieron sus bocas al instante, como si por allí mismo hubiese pasado una corte de ángeles. Los bonitos ojos de Pink visualizaron la mirada de aquel joven, de nombre Purple. Ojos de color púrpura, serios y duros, pero fieles, fuertes y, por qué no decirlo, preciosos y con una pizca de dulzura. Su cabello era idéntico al de Lily: blanco, corto y bien peinado. Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que, por extrañas consecuencias, el corazón les dio un vuelco prácticamente a la vez. Tenían la vaga sensación de conocerse de antes, pero sin tan siquiera haberse visto las caras. Era extraño, como…, como si se hubiesen conocido hará ya mucho, mucho tiempo..., en otra época, y en otro lugar…

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo II_

**Eso es todo por hoy, amigos! Me gustaría aclarar antes que nada que el personaje de Violet es, en este fic, el mismo que el de Roxie, la líder de tipo veneno en los juegos de Pokémon Blanco y Negro 2, sólo que yo he cambiado su nombre y he modificado su edad, más que nada para que encajase más o menos con la apariencia física de Purple. De hecho, habrá otros OC´s que estarán inspirados en personajes del Anime, Manga o de los videojuegos.**

**Ya sabeis, para cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva/destructiva, petición de matrimonio o amenaza, review o mensaje privado, que no cuesta nada, y no muerdo! La fecha de caducidad del reto de la adivinanza está establecida para el 27/02/2013, así que el primero que la acierte, verá la escena que desee plasmada en éste fic. Habrá más retos de esta clase por mi parte, pero no os preocupéis. Avisaré con antelación. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, si los estudios me lo permiten, además de incluir al resto de personajes, así como otros OC´s y personajes secundarios. Nos vemos, y que paséis una buena lectura y un mejor día!**

**Se despide: Ashty-1991**


	3. 03 ¡Y entonces, parió la abuela!

**Hola, y muy buenas noches a todos. Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero con el tema de los estudios y con la entrada del verano, apenas encuentro tiempo para poder actualizar mis fics. No sabría deciros a ciencia cierta cuando podré actualizar de nuevo este fic, pero lo que si os pido es que no perdáis la esperanza en esta historia. No daré falsas esperanzas para la salida del próximo capítulo, pero intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible, para poder compaginarlo con la actualización de mis otros fics. Espero que este capítulo os guste, porque me dejado la piel para que sea extenso y os vuelva a gustar la trama. Para la próxima prometo no demorarme demasiado. :)**

**Este capítulo vuelve pisando muy fuerte, porque poco a poco, a raíz de este capítulo, iré desfragmentando la esencia de la categoría del Rated M que tanto me gusta: risas, temas de sexo, situaciones cómicas que rozan el subrealismo, etc. Las situaciones ocurridas y los hechos acontecidos serán un preludio a una de mis mayores creaciones catalogada como Rated M. Lo que sí me gustaría aclarar es que, si alguien puede llegar a sentirse ofendido o aludido por algún fragmento o contenido, mis más sinceras disculpas. No lo hago para meterme con nadie, simplemente para sacar jugo a esta historia. Así pues, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

_Capítulo III: "¡Y entonces, parió la abuela! Noche loca en Ciudad Azafrán"_

Su primera reacción fue, casi de forma instintiva, echarse hacia atrás. El joven, de nombre Purple, rebosaba una masculinidad más que adictiva por cada poro de su piel. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Pink cayó, de modo figurado, a sus pies.

Su cabello blanco como el marfil descendía hasta el final del cuello de su camiseta, dándole un cierto aire de rebeldía, enmarcando aquel rostro de infarto. Si su madre la viese babear ante aquel tipo, la arrearía una colleja instantánea, ¡era la clase de chico que, precisamente, a su madre no le gustaba!

Su ropa no era la más elegante que había visto, pero era lo de dentro lo que le hacía simplemente sensacional. Era esbelto, muy superior en altura a ella, rondado al alza el metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, o incluso superándolo, además de que su musculoso cuerpo era la obra de cualquier escultor griego hecha realidad.

Entrelazaron un efusivo, nuevo y fructífero cruce de miradas. El intenso y brillante color púrpura oscuro de sus ojos, calculadores, perspicaces y con cierta frialdad, emanaba un potentísimo magnetismo que la de cabellos rosados no podía resistir, que sentía como aquel par de esferas la taladraban, que la miraban por dentro, en lo más hondo del alma.

Sus labios eran finos, bien delineados, y su nariz era perfecta, y no catalogable como aguileña o porcina, simplemente era perfecta. A líneas generales, todas las facciones de su rostro permanecían inmutables.

Vestía una camiseta grisácea de mangas cortas bien ajustada, y que resaltaba sus robustos brazos trabajados durante años en el gimnasio, y sus pantalones vaqueros de color azabache se veían gastados y rotos por la parte de las rodillas. Su reloj adjunto a la muñeca derecha era prácticamente de plástico. Pink pudo deducir que le encantaba vestir informalmente, eso o que no era muy dado a las compras.

Aquel muchacho olía espectacularmente. Una mezcla de champú, colonia y fragancia para después del afeitado. Fuera lo que fuese, era una delicia.

-¡Pink-Chan, éste es mi Onii-Chan, Purple!-les presentó la joven, mientras tiraba de la pata del pantalón de la fémina.

-Ho…, Hola…-titubeó Pink, roja de barbilla a frente.

Purple solo se limitó a tenderla la mano, y ella aceptó el saludo. Hasta el momento, él no había mencionado palabra alguna. La presentación de Purple había sido la más fría de todas desde que empezó su estancia en Kanto. Con el corazón a mil por hora y una peligrosa y agitada respiración, puso su mano en la suya, en aquella mano grande y masculina, pero de extremada suavidad y calidez. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él se la apretó. Sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica muy agradable escalando por su brazo hasta su nuca, erizando los pelos de la misma. Pink permanecía ensimismada ante aquel joven, que frunció el ceño ante la reacción de la recién llegada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó. Mil y una historias parecían existir detrás de esos ojos.

Un nudo opresor se formó en la garganta de la pelirrosa al oír y escuchar aquellas palabras. Su voz resultó ser muy seductora y suave, pero con un cierto tono de aspereza que la hacían aún más varonil. Su tono de voz le excitó hasta el punto de desear arrancarle la camisa y clavar sus uñas en él como una loba, sumida en un placer absoluto. Se pasaría horas escuchando aquella voz, con la que perfectamente podría alcanzar el zénit del orgasmo femenino. Se remojó los labios para contestarle. Demasiado tiempo contemplándole no podía ser bueno.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.-le contestó sonriente, apoderada de esa inexplicable tentación.

-¡Purple, dame fuego, por favor!-se oyó a una fémina cerca de ellos.- ¡Ah, estás ahí, y con la chica nueva!

Pink volteó hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz, y se encontró con una chica idéntica a Purple, salvo porque ella era más mucho más bajita, con el pelo más largo y de ojos azules. La chica lucía un vestido negro sin hombros y de numerables flecos triangulares, a juego con sus pesadas botas de cuero negro. Se postró frente a Pink con una amplísima sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Violet Oyama, la hermana del "Sargento".-se dio a conocer.

El aludido frunció su ceño ante tal mote. A ambas la situación les pareció graciosa, pero la de Teselia tuvo que reconocer que se veía mucho más atractivo.

-Encantada, Violet. Yo soy Pink Kobayashi.- se dieron dos besos a modo de saludo.- ¡Me encanta tu vestido, aunque no sea muy de mi estilo! ¿Eres Rockera, Punk, Gótica…?-le preguntó la de pelo rosa, interesada ante el hecho de que Violet pudiese formar parte de alguna tribu urbana.

-Un poco de cada una. Soy un espíritu libre, así que no me ato a nada.-le respondió la hermana mediana de la Familia Oyama. Parecía que se habían caído bien.

-Espero que en ese paquete no vayan los estudios, jovencita. Éste es tu último año en el Instituto, así que espero que no te duermas en los laureles.-le informó, o más bien, le exigió su hermano. Violet puso sus ojos en blanco. Odiaba que le hiciese eso. El timbre de la puerta se dio a oír.-Deben de ser los demás. Vamos a recibirles, no tengamos mala educación.

La de inmaculados cabellos apretó al máximo su mandíbula, y entre numerosos gruñidos, Pink pudo percibir palabras como "aguafiestas" e "idiota" siendo expulsadas por la suelta lengua de Violet. No obstante, decidió no darle importancia: era un asunto familiar.

Realizaron su aparición en escena cuatro muchachos, y de los más apuestos que Pink había visto en su vida. Por eso sus amigas estaban siempre tan felices, ¡como para no estarlo!

-¿Cómo están mis Ángeles de Kanto?-bromeó el primero de ellos, uno de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojizos.

-¡Ho…, Hola, Red…!-tartamudeó una Yellow recién salida de la cocina.

Aquel muchacho era el típico por el que cualquier jovencita suspiraría día y noche. Su melena azabache descendía hasta el cuello de su blanca camisa, y sus ojos rojizos transmitían una alegría y lealtad incondicionales. Una fina barba de tres días decoraba su rostro, dándole un toque descuidado y arrebatadoramente tentador.

-¡Aquí estamos, somos el alma de la fiesta! ¡Bueno…, salvo Gold! ¡Es un muermo!-dijo un segundo, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Me sorprende que hayas conseguido llegar, Green! No, ¡lo extraño es que hayas llegado a tu casa!-bromeó Blue, que se situó entre Red y el llamado Green.

Green era también un joven muy atractivo. Pink observó risueña su cabello castaño, y la imagen de un personaje Anime le vino a la cabeza, pero debía reconocer que le quedaba muy bien. Sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, eran sagaces y hedonistas, aunque también algo soberbios. Al igual que su amigo, hacía gala de una barba que brotaba poco a poco después de tres días de afeitado.

-¡Ja-Ja-Ja, qué gracioso, Green!-ironizó el tercero.

Una milésima de segundo después, el muchacho visualizó a Pink, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Su pícara sonrisa la incomodó, ni que decir cuando se lamió la yema de uno de sus pulgares para peinarse las cejas. Rápido como el viento, en pocos segundos se posicionó frente a la de cabellos rosas, y agarró su mano.

-¡Hola…, Hola…, Hola…! Soy Gold. Encantado de conocerte.

Aquel "galán" realizó un perfecto besamanos sobre su blanca y suave piel, acto con el que no pudo evitar estremecerse. No es que Gold no fuese un chico agradable a la vista. De hecho, lo era en creces: cabello oscuro corto y encrespado, junto a un enorme mechón cayendo por su frente, ojos de un inusual color dorado, sinceros y juguetones, una dentadura impoluta y muy bonita. Empero, había algo en él, físicamente, que no era santo de su devoción, pero que reconocía que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Una numerosa cantidad de pelo negro decoraba su barbilla, formando una perilla de chivo con dos _rastas_ colgando sobre aquella maraña de vello_,_ de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de longitud cada una. Precisamente, por aquella peculiaridad esbozó una sonrisa en Pink: con esa pintoresca perilla, Gold le recordó un poco a Jack Sparrow, el protagonista de la famosa saga cinematográfica de "Piratas del Caribe". Si su personalidad era la misma que el extravagante capitán, ¡Gold sería, sin lugar a dudas, el alma de la fiesta!

-Hola, Gold…- titubeó ella, un poco incómoda ante la situación.

-¡Gold!-reconoció la voz de Crystal detrás de ella.- ¡Siempre estás igual! ¡Pareces un puto pervertido, un mono en celo! ¿Es que nunca has visto a una chica?-preguntó la peliazul, cruzada de brazos, y con un cabreo más notable.

-¡En esta casa no!-exclamó con total naturalidad. La distancia entre él y Pink empezó a aumentar de manera salvaje.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Silver?

El llamado Silver aferró fuertemente el cuello de la sudadera de su compañero, el cual no dejaba de patalear y ensayar una innumerable serie de caras tristes. Los presentes en aquel momento medio entrecerraron sus ojos. Sus compañeros empezaban a sentir vergüenza.

-¡Joder, Gold! A veces el mero hecho de salir, entrar en este caso, por la misma puerta que tú me da vergüenza.-masculló su compañero entre dientes.

-¡Eso es porque eres más feo que yo! ¡No encuentras agradable que las mujeres me encuentren más atractivo que a ti!-bromeó el de cabello morenos, sacándole la lengua. No obstante, el pelirrojo le atinó un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Eh, eso ha dolido!-se quejó, intentando aliviar el dolor acariciando la zona herida.

-Gracias, Silver. Nuestros oídos y cerebros te estarán eternamente agradecidos.-suspiró aliviada Crystal.

Pink reconoció a aquel joven al instante. No había lugar a confusión de que Silver era aquel joven que visualizó en los numerosos cuadros procedentes de la planta alta. Por lo tanto, sus padres serían los patrones del palacio en miniatura al que ella denominaba nuevo hogar. Se veía igual que en las fotos, con aquella larga cabellera, roja como la sangre, que descendía hasta muy por debajo de sus hombros, casi a la altura de las axilas. El brillo de sus ojos, plateados como dos lunas llenas, le hacían suma y siniestramente bello. De los cuatro, parecía ser el más serio. Ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca, ni tan siquiera un pobre gesto o risa. Nada, parecía desconocer el material del que estaba hecho aquel chico, o ignoraba los sucesos de su vida grabados con tinta indeleble en su cerebro. Sólo podía criticar el lenguaje no verbal emanado de su mirada, un auténtico rompecabezas.

-¡Hola, Green!-fue Violet la que realizó el saludo, acercándose sin pudor alguno al joven mayor que ella.- ¿Cómo te fue el verano?-le interrogó, mientras arremolinaba un mechón de su cabello con su dedo.

La recién llegada a Kanto se frotó los ojos ante tal escena. Violet era mucho más joven que Green, pero eso no parecía no preocuparle a la de cabellos blancos. Con muchas sutilezas, hacía lo posible para rozar su mano con la Green, y reía ante todo lo que el castaño le comentaba. Empero, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba a Pink, pues era Purple el que realmente le flagelaba. Su hermana estaba seduciendo a un hombre frente a sus narices, cuando desde tiempos inmemorables, los hombres siempre han sido escrupulosamente posesivos y sobreprotectores con las mujeres de su familia, ¿por qué Purple no? Si ella estuviese en el lugar de Violet, y su padre hubiese presenciado aquella escena, probablemente aquella noche la pasaría en comisaría debido a las dimensiones que alcanzaría tal discusión. Demasiada confianza debía tener en su hermana para hacer lo que se la viniese en gana, o existía la posibilidad de que la vida privada de Violet le importase un comino. Verle tan serio, sentado sobre el sofá y de brazos cruzados supuso para la de cabellos rosados una mixtura de excitación y escalofrío con tan sólo mirarle. Su tranquilidad y desinterés eran más que envidiables, tanto que resultaban aterradoras, algo similar a lo que sienten los competidores de una partida de ajedrez, esa especie de tranquilidad alarmante y desgarradora presente a cada segundo que se prolonga el desafío.

La llegada de Blue, así como las palmadas dadas por ella, la despertaron de su aletargamiento. Sostenía sobre sus manos tres cajas cuadradas, hechas de cartón, y una encima de otra, mientras que Yellow resguardaba una enorme bandeja circular, sobre la cual descansaban 5 pequeñísimos recipientes, de plástico también, cada uno de un color distinto.

-¿Ya hay hambre, no? ¡Sentémonos todos alrededor de la mesa, rápido!-les indicó Blue.

Antes de que los once miembros presentes pudiesen tomar asiento, el timbre que daba a la calle se dejó oír, a lo que las anfitrionas de la casa no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño. Gold, ya recuperado de su golpe, carraspeó, y tomó la palabra.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!-dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente.-Invité a unos amigos, tal y como sugeristeis, ¿no os importa, verdad?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Cuántos más seamos, mejor! Hazles entrar, por favor.-le indicó la castaña, con un ademán.

El moreno inició una apresurada caminata hacia la entrada, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Eh, bienvenido, muchacho! ¿Qué es de tu vida?-preguntó Gold a alguien que los demás no pudieron visualizar-¡Pasad, pasad!

Un total de cinco personas más entraron a la vivienda, tres chicos y dos chicas concretamente. Tras segundos de espera, sus rostros ya fueron analizables para todos.

-¡Jodido Ruby, solo llamas cuando hay alguna fiesta de por medio! ¡Me decepcionas!

El primer chico mencionado se veía extraordinariamente atractivo, atlético como Red y sus compañeros, pero de distinta esencia, y nada comparable con la excelente preparación física de Purple, alto, de ojos de un intenso color rubí, acompañados de unas morenas y largas pestañas y, como muestra de identidad, un amplio gorro de color blanco, siendo perfectamente confundible con su pelo a primera vista. No obstante, su cabello era de un color negro muy brillante, como se podía ver por los pequeños mechones que sobresalían de su gorro. Jamás en la vida Pink había visto a un chico tan bien cuidado, ¡era peor que una mujer! Su piel, milimétricamente cuidada y resplandeciente, se debía a los innumerables potingues y cremas que se suministraba. Debía de ser un imán para las mujeres, y si seguía así, con veinte años más parecería haber alcanzado la fuente de la Juventud Eterna.

-¡Venga, Gold! No te lo tomes así…, es que he estado muy ocupado durante el verano y…-respondió algo decepcionado de sí mismo Ruby.

-¡Que era una broma, pringado!-le respondió el siempre feliz Gold, atestándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

Todos rieron ante la situación, salvo Ruby. En cuanto nadie miró, aprovechó para sobarse la zona dañada. Un repetitivo chasquido de lengua lo alertó. Su amiga, a su vera, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Serás blando…-fue lo único que le dijo.

Aquella chica se sonrojó al dar el primer paso en dirección al recinto, ¿la causa? Encontrarse en primera línea de fuego con un pelirrojo de ojos plateados.

-¡Silver…!-exclamó la muchacha, creyendo estar al borde de un golpe de calor.

-Hola, Sapphire…-le respondió igual de nervioso.

Sapphire, roja de barbilla a frente, era simplemente descriptible como una chica rebosante de una sencillez más que envidiable por cualquier mujer. Dos largos mechones de su amplio pelo castaño caían desde su flequillo hasta sus hombros sin dejar escondidos sus ojos, azulados como el cielo. Lucía ropas bastantes sencillas, tales como un chaleco vaquero y unos shorts de la misma categoría, finalizando con unas deportivas de colores blancos y azules, y no llevaba pizca alguna de maquillaje, o si lo llevaba, era poquísimo o prácticamente imperceptible. Como distintivo que la personalizaba, Pink descubrió como sus incisivos superiores estaban más afilados que los de cualquier ser humano, como si estuviesen limados al más puro estilo Drácula. Se preguntó si los había manipulado de alguna manera o si, por alguna razón en especial, eran naturales. Pink descubrió en ese preciso instante el sobrenombre de Sapphire: la "Chica Salvaje". Tenía ganas de conocer el origen de dicho mote.

-¿Así que está es Sapphire…?-le oyó cuchichear a Green, que se dirigió a Silver.- ¡Menudo zorro estás hecho! No está poco buena la tipa ni nada. Cuando te canses de ella, ¡pásamela!-empezó a reir por lo bajo, pero el pelirrojo, con la cara de la misma gama que su cabello, le atinó un codazo en una de sus costillas.-Auch… ¡oh, vamos, era una broma…!

Por lo que había llegado a entender, Silver y Sapphire mantenían una relación. La pelirrosa visualizó ahora a la muchacha, igual de colorada que un tomate, y parecía ser que las tornas se habían cambiado. Ahora era Ruby el que se burlaba de ella.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasó, Sapphire? ¡Pero qué roja estás! Mira que eres blanda…-ironizó el de gorro blanco, emitiendo una poco pronunciada risita. No obstante, aquello no duró mucho: Sapphire le arreó un rodillazo en sus zonas íntimas, derrumbando a Ruby en el acto.- ¡Ahhhh…, JO-DER…! Mis…, partes…-se quejó el pobre, casi llorando y pálido como un muerto.

Todos los hombres presentes, Purple increíblemente incluido, vieron como una mueca de dolor se anexionaba a su rostro. Ninguno de ellos desearía estar en el pellejo de su compañero en ese preciso instante. Las chicas, por otro lado, fueron víctimas de una expresión muy improvisada, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Pink entendió por fin el origen del sobrenombre "La Chica Salvaje". La personalidad de Sapphire era muy brutal y orgullosa, algo parecida a la de un hombre, y no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie. De hecho, en cierta y pequeña parte, parecía un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¡Gilipollas…!-le insultó la chica al yaciente y dolorido Ruby.

-Duele…, duele…-repitió él, hecho un ovillo y aferrándose los testículos como si fuesen el mayor de los tesoros.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Mejor quédatela tú, todita para ti solito! Ya probé el sadomasoquismo y, créeme, ¡no es nada del otro mundo!-le susurró Green de nuevo a su compañero, ganándose una mirada amenazante.- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Con lo salvaje que es esta tía podría dejarme tuerto con tan sólo pegarme un tortazo, y yo tengo una imagen que cuidar!

-¡JA-JA-JA! Eres un cachondo, Green.-ironizó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de proyectar su asesina mirada.

-¡Hasta podríamos inscribirla en la Liga Nacional de Boxeo! ¡Seguro que ganaría el título de los pesos pesados siendo ella un peso pluma, y encima luchando contra hombres…! ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de ostias que puede llegar a repartir?-argumentó el personaje de peinado anime.

-¿Cuántas bobadas puedes llegar a decir por minuto?-contratacó el pelirrojo.

-Juntándome con críos como vosotros, más de las que jamás me habría alcanzado a imaginar.-respondió el mayor de los dos con una estridente y saturada sonrisa, cual payaso. Silver suspiró, optó por tirar la toalla. Green se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.- ¡Shh, que se van a presentar los otros, y la tipa está que cruje!-sin que nadie le viese, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. -¡Mírala, cabezón! ¿Está buena, eh? Si tenemos suerte, ¡esta noche colocaremos nuestra pica en Flandes!-le susurró dulcemente a su aparato reproductor.

Los otros tres presentes no eran conocidos por el numeroso grupo, y si lo eran, no se acordaban de ellos. Para esta ocasión, se trataba de dos chicos y una chica, amigos de Ruby y Sapphire. Pink los observó con suma delicadeza, como si, al fijar sus pupilas en ellos, se fuesen a romper.

El primero de ellos, un chico que se presentó como Diamond, le pareció una versión más joven de Red: de cabellos cortos negros-azulados ocultos tras una especie de gorro-boina rojiza, con un rostro y unas facciones menos pronunciadas, pero de piel blanca y brillante, expresión dulce y soñadora, y unos hermosos ojos de color azul eléctrico, en contraste con los ojos rojizos de Red. Su forma de vestir era más modesta, menos agresiva, que la de Red: un polo de verano, color azul marino, y unos vaqueros excelentemente cuidados contra una camiseta de verano negra, con el dibujo de un Venusaur, y unos vaqueros viejos y rotos. No es que Diamond fuese menos atractivo que el otro chico, pero simplemente eran diferentes, dos bellezas igual de tentadoras que podrían encajar con cualquier tipo de chica.

El segundo chico era inconfundible entre los miembros masculinos del grupo, con cada vez más aforo, por el simple hecho de ser el único de ellos que era rubio, como si su cabello fuese un rayo de sol colocado sobre su cabeza por la gracia del dios Helios. Sus ojos parecían la personificación del mismísimo fuego, naranjas, ardientes y apasionados, y armonizaban con su tono de piel, algo más moreno, pero escasamente, que el de su amigo. Parecía que le gustaba el tema del surf, pues su despeinado cabello llegaba casi hasta el cuello de su polo de rayas naranjas y blancas, dando un cierto toque de rebeldía. Ese estilo era más o menos el que solía gustarle a Pink, pero desde esa noche ni ella misma lo tenía del todo claro. Estaba muy confusa.

La última integrante del grupo era una chica que parecía estar sacada de un cuento de hadas. Su cabello era azul marino, del mismo modo que sus ojos y vestido de tirantes, y totalmente liso. De piel brillante, blanca y pura, tal como su sonrisa, parecía ser una versión juvenil de la mismísima Blanca Nieves. La foránea de Teselia parecía haberse codeado con lo mejorcito de cada casa, ¡tanto sus compañeras como las nuevas chicas eran sumamente preciosas! Era como si fuese una mera lectora, absorta con la descripción física de aquellas princesas protagonista de innumerables historias infantiles. Por fin, Ruby carraspeó, rehecho, consiguió incorporarse de la ofensiva contra su persona. Todos los presentes, salvo Sapphire, seguían sin salir del asombro vivido tan solo unos minutos antes.

-Chicos, ellos son Diamond…-señaló al de la gorra roja.-…, Pearl…-prosiguió con el rubio.-…, y Platina. Son amigos de Sapphire y míos.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludó enfáticamente Diamond.

-¡Hemos traído algo para cenar!-comunicó su rubio amigo.

-¡Acompañado de algo de bebida, sólo para mayores, claro!-dijo la única chica del trío, guiñando un ojo a todos los presentes.

-¿La edad mental contaría en este caso? ¡Porque entonces Gold no va a poder emborracharse esta noche!-preguntó Red, con sorna perfectamente identificable en su tono.

Todos rieron ante la broma lanzada por el moreno, y las carcajadas fueron mayores al ver como la indignación se personificaba en el rostro de Gold. Pink observó detenidamente a todos los presentes: salvo Violet y Lily, todos los demás eran mayores de edad, aunque su forma de ser y su físico dijesen lo contrario. La verdad es algunos de ellos, como era el caso de Yellow, Ruby y Platina, si no aparentaban la edad que tenían, lo hacían con un par de años menos. Otros más descuidados, como Red, Green, Purple y, sobre todo, Gold, parecían algo mayores que los demás. Aun así, todos y cada uno de los quince individuos, sin haberse incluido a ella misma, eran bellos y especiales a su manera.

-¡Bueno, ahora sí que estamos todos! Tendremos que apañárnoslas como podamos para que quepamos todos. Por primera vez en la historia, yo, Blue Kinney, ¡os doy permiso para que comáis encima del sofá!-manifestó la alocada muchacha.- ¡Vamos al lío, que las pizzas nos espe…!

Todos permanecieron con la boca abierta ante un suceso que ya parecían haber vivido: volvían a llamar a la puerta. Dirigieron su mirada a la zona en cuestión, y luego volvieron la vista al círculo que habían formado todos. Alguien se había adelantado, y ya había dado el primer mordisco a una porción de pizza, una de las pizzas que habían llegado recientemente y que ardía como las brasas del mismísimo infierno. Green blasfemó en repetidas ocasiones mientras que los inocentes oídos de Lily eran resguardados por las cálidas manos de Crystal. Sin duda aparente, el juerguista era una mala influencia no solo para adultos, sino también para los más pequeños.

-¡Joder, como quema!-refunfuñó el castaño, dando un largo trago a una cerveza rubia recién abierta.

-Crystal, ¿qué es un _coño_?-preguntó la hermana pequeña de Purple.

La chica de cabellos azules reprendió a Green con una mirada amenazante y su ceño exageradamente fruncido. Sin embargo, él no se dio por aludido y continuó bebiendo.

-Cosas de mayores, Lily.-le respondió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Green.- ¡Controla el lenguaje!-le susurró, a lo que el chaval respondió con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño.

-Oye, ¿habéis invitado a alguien más?-preguntó Blue entre suspiros. Todos los demás negaron con la cabeza-Red, ya que eres el que más cerca estás, ¿te importaría ver quién es, por favor?

Al moreno no le importó en lo más mínimo. Pocos segundos después de abrir la puerta, se presenció un cuerpo lanzándose sobre Red, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. Era una chica, no había duda de ello.

-¡Hola! ¿Me echaste de menos?

La imagen de una chica castaña y de seductores ojos azules fusionó su boca con la de Red, evitando con un apasionado beso cualquier palabra que emanase de los labios del chico. Las barbillas de Green y Silver estuvieron a punto de tocar el suelo, ¡aquella chica era la que vieron aquella misma mañana, en la piscina! La misma melena castaña, recogida en una gran coleta alta, y dos largos y rizados mechones descendiendo por ambos lados de su blanca y radiante cara. Sus ojos azules se asimilaban a poesía que llegaba directamente al alma. Era una diosa hecha carne. La mayoría de los asistentes no salían de su asombro, y las expresiones eran de lo más variopintas. Green, Gold y Silver solo pudieron mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa ante el homenaje que se estaba dando su amigo. Chicas como Blue y Crystal se quedaron de piedra ante el revés, y el resto de los asistentes no le dieron importancia. Pink, no obstante, observó cómo sus dos compañeras miraban disimuladamente a Yellow, que se había quedado blanca, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Los labios de ambos tórtolos se separaron al fin, dando a Red la oportunidad de captar algo de aire.

-Está claro que tú sí que me has echado de menos…-dijo el muchacho entre jadeos.

-Red, ¿de qué os conocéis?-se atrevió a realizar Crystal la pregunta del millón, y la que todos tenían en mente.

Al reinar el silencio absoluto, Red se giró, y aferró la mano de la joven, que, por primera vez, se sonrojó al entrar en contacto con el moreno de mirada rojiza.

-Chicos, ella es White, y llevamos juntos desde hará ya unas dos semanas.-les informó.

-¡Pero qué zorro hijo de puta! ¡Estás hecho todo un Gigoló! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de _Kantian Playboy_!-se emocionó el juerguista.

Green envolvió a Red en un fuerte abrazo, gesto que el otro recibió y devolvió. Para todos aquellos que les conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, les costaba creer que, de niños, Red y Green se llevaban a matar. De pequeños, los dos se consideraban enemigos acérrimos, pasando por una transición que los convirtió en compañeros y, finalmente, un suceso que les hizo replantear hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos del mundo, leales, sinceros y cooperadores el uno con el otro, ¿qué habría pasado para que las aguas que simbolizaban su amistad hubiesen cambiado tanto su tan inestable y hostil cauce? Ninguno de los allí presentes lo sabía. Parecía ser un secreto entre los dos amigos. Gold y Silver también se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, seguidos del resto de los asistentes. Pink pudo apreciar que las felicitaciones procedentes de Blue y Crystal fueron muy secas, casi robóticas, ¿acaso se oponían rotundamente contra la nueva pareja…? Fue esa por lo menos el enfoque que se le dio al asunto.

-White, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-preguntó su novio.

-Leí en tu perfil de Facebook el comentario que Gold te dejo, y, muchas veces de paseo, me señalaste que esta es la casa de Blue.-respondió, arremolinando sensualmente en su dedo un mechón de cabello de Red.- ¿Molestamos? Si es así, nos marchamos. Comprendo que esto sea una reunión íntima, y que no queráis a gente desconocida aquí.-argumentó la de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose a las anfitrionas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No te preocupes, cariño! Estamos siendo más personas de lo esperado, ¡pero pasa, por favor! ¡Eres bienvenida!-esbozó una amplia y falsa sonrisa.-_"¡Zorra!"-_se dijo la mayor de las anfitrionas para sus adentros.-Por cierto, ¿vienes acompañada? Porque como dijiste "molestamos…"

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Sí, vengo acompañada! ¡Vamos, no seas tímido, Black!-indicó la muchacha con un ademán de su mano, a alguien de momento desconocido.

Del umbral procedente del exterior, se dejo ver a un joven alto, de apariencia medianamente fuerte. Sus ojos, marrones avellana, casi melosos, irradiaban tranquilidad, serenidad y ternura, y su melena castaña llegaba hasta el cuello de su chaqueta, dándole un aire desaliñado, sexy y desenfrenado. Era un chico bastante atractivo, y su timidez lo hacía más deseado, ¡no había ninguna chica que no se hubiese quedado prendada por la cara de angelito de aquel muchacho! Había demasiada gente en el lugar, por lo que Black no paraba de mirar fijamente al suelo, o a sus deportivas negras y rojas, no se sabía exactamente donde. Un leve sonrojo decoró su semblante.

-Hola…, me llamo Black…, y hemos traído algo de picar: patatas, cortezas, ganchitos…, cosas de esas…-saludó tímidamente, mostrando las bolsas con lo anteriormente nombrado.

Quedó definitivamente contrastado. La ternura de aquel joven derritió a la mayoría de las muchachas, y es que se agradecía algo de variedad en el grupo: de todos los muchachos, Black parecía ser el más introvertido. Irónicamente, era una oveja blanca en un corral en el que su mayoría habitaban sus semejantes de lana negra.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, guapo? Dudo de que vaya a venir nadie más.-le dijo Blue, guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrojado de barbilla a frente, Black hizo caso omiso a la joven de cabellos castaños. La sala de estar ya contaba con un aforo de dieciocho personas, el mayor número de personas que jamás se habían presentado en aquella casa. Por tercera vez, Blue retomó la palabra.

-¡Bueno, ahora sí que estamos todos! ¡A comer, se ha dicho!

Cuales depredadores, todos empezaron a saborear aquella diversidad de comida, mientras se socializaban entre ellos. Red y White se encontraban pegados como dos lapas, mientras que se intercambiaban los tenedores, compartiendo la comida. Sumado a todo aquello no podían faltar las caricias, risas y los continuos besos. Con diferencia de Blue y Crystal, Pink seguía encontrando aquellas escenas muy bonitas y entrañables, tal y como las que protagonizaban dos recién enamorados. Yellow parecía haber recuperado de su palidez súbita. En verdad, la recién llegada se había asustado ante el pasado estado de la rubia, ¿qué podría haber provocado tal reacción en ella? Un leve tintineo producido por el golpe de un tenedor en un vaso de cristal frenó el engulle de los comensales.

-¡Chicos, no seamos maleducados! Tenemos aquí a nuestra nueva compañera, ¿de verdad queréis que lo primero que conozca de vosotros sea vuestras caras de posesos al comer? ¡Presentémonos como dios manda!

Todos vieron aquella propuesta como lógica. Uno por uno, los allí presentes fueron levantándose, como si de miembros de un grupo de apoyo se trataran, y fueron contando algo de sus vidas.

Red fue el primero de todos. Pink supo que su nombre completo era Red Rogers y que tenía 21 años, nacido el 8 de Agosto de 1991, en Pueblo Paleta, lugar donde había vivido la mayoría de su vida. Cursaba el tercer año de Arqueología, una carrera que normalmente no solía tener mucha demanda, debido a su poca aplicación, puesto que su mayor sueño era conocer el pasado de unas criaturas de existencia verídica, y ya extintas: los Pokémon. Su naturaleza curiosa y de vital auto superación le llevaban a conocer más de estos fabulosos seres. No le importaba la remuneración, solo el propio conocimiento, y eso era lo que hacía a Red tan especial. Además, era una reconocidísima celebridad en el mundo del arte marcial del Karate Shotokan, nombrado como el campeón más joven de la región de Kanto, con tan sólo 19 años de edad.

El siguiente en realizar su presentación no fue otro que Green. Tenía la misma edad que Red, salvo que su cumpleaños sería el 22 de Noviembre, por lo que aún tenía 20 años, y era foráneo del mismo pueblo que el moreno. Pink se quedó sin aliento al descubrir que era el nieto pequeño del Profesor Oak, el más famoso de los científicos de todo Kanto, en lo que a Ciencia Pokémon se refiere. Green quería continua con el legado de su abuelo y dedicarse al mundo de la Genética y de la Ciencia Pokémon, así que la Carrera de Bioquímica le iba como anillo al dedo. También era un gran luchador destacado en el deporte del Kick Boxing, aunque no del mismo modo que Red. De todas formas, su estilo de vida fiestero y despreocupado no pegaba con lo serio que podía llegar a ser con sus estudios.

Blue Kinney obtuvo turno para describirse como era debido ante su nueva compañera. Pertenecía a la misma generación que Red y Green, del 1 de Junio de 1991 para ser concisos. Sus raíces también tomaban lugar en Pueblo Paleta, como sus dos grandes amigos. Su pasión desde niña ha sido la moda, la encantaba ir divina a cualquier lugar y que todos y todas se fijasen en ella. Se encontraba en el tercer año de la Carrera de Diseño de Moda, estudios de elevado coste que afrontaba con la beca que le otorgaba el Estado y, para sus gastos propios, a veces no la bastaban las innumerables horas trabajando como camarera. Cuando sacaba algo de tiempo, jugaba a su deporte favorito: el Tenis.

De seguido, otra chica se animó a detallar hondamente sobre sus intereses y quehaceres. Yellow de Viridian Groove tenía la misma edad que Pink, pero la rubia había nacido a principios del año 1992, el 1 de Marzo, y la pelirrosa aún no tenía 20 años. Su lugar de nacimiento era el colindante a Pueblo Paleta: Ciudad Verde, en cuya escuela conoció a Red y compañía. Su estancia en Ciudad Azafrán iba ligada a su carrera, un segundo año en Veterinaria. No había ningún animal herido en su ciudad natal que no hubiese pasado por sus manos y no hubiese salido totalmente curado. Contaba con una especie de don, además de un incondicional amor que otorgar. Es más, colaboraba como voluntaria en una ONG cuidando animales abandonados y heridos. Su mayor hobby eran los deportes. Entre los que más practicaba estaban la natación, el Jogging y, si contaba con algo de tiempo, el Bádminton.

Llegó el momento más bochornoso de la noche. Le tocaba el turno a Gold Jones, un muchacho que, según palabras textuales de sus amigos, estaba "más salido que la punta de una flecha". El de dorada mirada provenía de Pueblo Primavera, localizado en Jhoto, la región vecina de Kanto. Tenía 20 años, nació un 21 de Julio de 1992, por lo que era del mismo año que Pink. Si se llegó a pensar que la carrera de Red podía llegar a ser un auténtico aburrimiento, la carrera de Gold podría describirse como la más caótica de todas las carreras y licenciaturas. Se encontraba en el segundo año correspondiente a la Carrera de Matemáticas Puras, una opción que como mucho acogía a cien personas, de principio a fin, debido a su poca popularidad. De solo recordar la Trigonometría, el Álgebra y las diversas ramas de dicha ciencia, la vino una leve jaqueca, ¡la cabeza de Gold debía ser un caos! En su tiempo libre, le gustaba dedicarse a las tres cosas que más le llenaban: el Billar, el Karate Kyokushin y las mujeres.

Crystal Amaya, su otra compañera, también procedía del mismo pueblo que Gold. Se conocían desde niños, y, aunque hubiesen pasado los años, Gold seguía refunfuñando cuando Crystal aludía a que era casi dos meses mayor que él. Nacida el 30 de Abril de 1992, Crystal iniciaba el segundo año en la carrera, muy exigente, por cierto, de Biología Evolutiva, ya que a ella, como muchos de sus amigos y amigas, le fascinaba el mundo de los Pokémon, una especie de la cual sus vestigios siguen enamorando a muchos. Mucha gente estudia por el simple hecho de necesitar un diploma para poder ejercer cualquier actividad, pero Crystal no era de esa gente. Adoraba aprender, siempre curioseando, buscando información en una enciclopedia o viendo documentales. Sus amigos llegaron muchas veces a apodarla cariñosamente como "una ratoncita de biblioteca", mas a ella no le importaba: el saber nunca ocupará lugar. Ese era su lema. La gustaba ir al gimnasio, compaginando sus estudios con su trabajo como cajera en una tienda de ultramarinos.

La mirada dura y enigmática de Silver Manfredi planteaba más preguntas de las que uno podría llegar a imaginar. Cuando no se encontraba en periodos de exámenes, residía en Ciudad Verde, al igual que Yellow, y su cumpleaños era el 24 de Diciembre, nacido en 1992, ¡costaba creer que era algo más joven que Pink! Por todos era sabido que quería continuar con el legado de su padre, dueño de la casa en la que se encontraban en ese mismo instante, y de muchas otras, dispersadas por Kanto, Jotho y alguna que otra en Sinnoh. Corrían noticias de que su padre era un empresario corrupto, pero no hubo nunca pruebas de que acreditaran esos hechos. Hijo de empresario, la carrera que desempeñaba no era otra que la de Empresariales. Se debía ver bien trabajando en una oficina, con su semblante siempre serio transmitiendo intimidación por doquier. Le gustaba practicar Taekwondo, arte marcial en la que se podía considerar cuasi-experto, y destrozar a golpes, exageradamente hablando, un saco de boxeo, a modo de relajación, entre otros menesteres.

Ruby continuó el relevo del pelirrojo. Apellidado Ross, Cáncer, del 2 de Julio de 1992, y foráneo de Ciudad Trigal, Jhoto, aunque vive desde hace mucho tiempo en Villa Raíz, un pequeño lugar en Hoenn, debido al trabajo de su padre. Su vida profesional era, para todos, un auténtico misterio: ni tan siquiera Gold o Sapphire, grandes amigos suyos, sabían a lo que se dedicaba. No debía de estudiar, pero se le veía un chico muy aplicado, nada ignorante y muy metrosexual, o, como decía Green, "un gay que no la metería ni en la fiesta de los coños", dándole mucha importancia a su físico, pero sobre todo a su cara, muy cuidada por la infinidad de pomadas que se aplicaba. Esa faceta suya hizo posible el mote de "chico cursi", el más suave entre todos los posibles. Iba un par de horas al gimnasio todos los días, y tocaba uno de los instrumentos, en opinión general, más bellos: el piano.

Sapphire Birch era todo lo contrario a su amigo Ruby: rebelde y poco delicada. Su signo zodiacal era Virgo, debido a que nació un 20 de Septiembre de 1992. Vivió y creció en Villa Raíz, y jamás había abandonado Hoenn, a excepción algunas vacaciones y la asistencia a sus clases en Ciudad Azafrán a un ciclo formativo de Moda y Diseño, cosa que aborrecía con toda su alma. Si lo realizaba era por las continuas peleas con su madre, una mujer con una mentalidad muy estancada en el pasado. Muchas veces ni se dedicaba a pasar por clase, o, si iba, se dormía, no atendía o aprobaba por los pelos todas sus materias. Odiaba toda clase de tópicos relacionados con los hombres caballerosos, con aquellos que trataban a las mujeres como si fuesen inválidas, inútiles, de cristal o todo lo anterior junto. Deportes de riesgo, o, simplemente, todo aquello que contase con una pizca de peligro, agresividad y descarga de adrenalina era santo de su devoción.

Diamond Wagner, apodado Dia por sus amigos, fue el primero de los foráneos de la región de Sinnoh en presentarse. Tenía 19 años, nacido un 4 de Abril, en el año 1993, Aries, y vivía, en periodo no lectivo, con sus padres en Pueblo Hojaverde. Era su primer año en la Universidad de Ciudad Azafrán, como primerizo en la Carrera de Ingeniería Aeronáutica. Muchos le dijeron antes de matricularse que era una carrera muy farragosa, pero eso era lo de menos, si con ello podía alcanzar su sueño: ser el primer ser humano en convertirse en el astronauta que demuestre la existencia de material genético de los Pokémon en el espacio. De hecho, mucha gente al oír eso se tronchaba de la risa, ¡qué sueño más fantasioso! Tal vez fuese así, ¿pero qué son los sueños sin un poco de fantasía? Probablemente nada. Nunca nadie debía reírse de las aspiraciones y sueños de otro, pero eso a Diamond le daba igual. No pararía hasta ver su meta hecha realidad. Sus mayores aficiones eran el dibujo, los videojuegos, el baloncesto y la lectura.

El rubiales se llamaba Pearl Logan, y era vecino y amigo del anterior desde que ambos tenían uso de razón. Su cumpleaños era el 6 de Junio, y a su vez también era su primer año de universidad, salvo que él jugaba el rol de estudiante de Arquitectura. De hecho, quedó maravillado ante la estructura de aquella casa y, como si sus ojos fuesen cámaras, empezó a analizar hasta el más mínimo recoveco. En ciertos casos, a algunos miembros masculinos del numeroso grupo, o, mejor dicho, solo a Green, les entró la idea en la cabeza de que Pearl fuese una persona con gustos sexualmente invertidos. Marica era la palabra empleada por el nieto del Profesor Oak, quien tenía un miedo, que no desprecio, latente ante la homosexualidad. Empero, el rubio demostró sentir una atracción más que evidente por las mujeres, puesto que Pink visualizó disimuladamente como Pearl se alegraba la vista con el escote de Blue. Entre sus pasatiempos destacaban los videojuegos, las sopas de letras, el surf y los puzles.

La chica, amiga de aquellos dos, se llamaba Platina Berlitz. Provenía de Pueblo Arena, encontrado justo al lado de Pueblo Hojaverde, y cumpliría 19 años el 27 de Octubre. Aquel apellido le resultó muy familiar… ¡claro, por fin cayó en ello! Formaba parte de una de las familias más ricas y famosas de la región de Sinnoh. De hecho, aquella misma noche se descubrió que Platina era descendiente de Yoshiie Minamoto, Guerrero Samurái de finales del periodo Heian, es decir, siglo XI y principios del siglo XII, y miembro del Clan Minamoto que recibió el título de_ Hachimantaro_ por sus proezas en batalla. Actualmente, su familia era dueña de una multinacional hacedora de súper ordenadores, demandados mayormente por instituciones como el Ejército o las Estaciones Espaciales. Pero el sueño de Platina iba enfocado por otro lar: deseaba dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ser profesora de educación infantil. Era su primer año en la Carrera de Magisterio Infantil, montaba a caballo, sabía tocar el piano y el violín y, a sus 18, casi 19, años de edad, había participado en más de cien campañas solidarias contra la pobreza, el hambre y cualquier desgracia que afectase a los más desamparados.

Tímido como él solo, Black Kimura inició su monólogo-presentación. Nació el 23 de Enero del año 1993, así que era de los más jóvenes allí reunidos. Nació en Pueblo Arcilla, por lo que Pink y él vivían en la misma región, Teselia. Era su primer año en Ciudad Azafrán como estudiante de la Carrera de Ciencias Computacionales, carrera que requería pasión por la informática y la programación, mucha paciencia y más entendimiento para poder superarla. Por varios de sus hobbies, se podía decir que Black era un chico muy…, especial: sus deportes favoritos eran aquellos que requerían esfuerzo intelectual. Aunque le gustase mucho el deporte, en especial el Judo y el Baloncesto, y otros métodos de entretenimiento propios de un chico de su edad, era fiel a aquellos pasatiempos de su infancia: los Sudokus y el Ajedrez.

Por su parte, la hermosa White Takenouchi se introdujo en sociedad como la amiga de toda la vida de Black y la actual novia de Red. Originaria de Pueblo Arcilla, y nacida el 1 de Abril de 1993, su mayor sueño era ser actriz, la mejor, y a todo coste. Era su sueño desde el jardín de infancia, donde tuvo que desempeñar el papel protagonista como Blanca Nieves. Fue desde ese mismo instante en el que conoció su vocación. Gracias a esa vocación, y a una generosa subvención por parte del Estado, era su primer año en la capital de Kanto realizando cursos de interpretación y asistencias en escuelas públicas y privadas. Era una chica muy alegre y polifacética: jugaba a videojuegos, practicaba Ballet, iba de vez al cuando al gimnasio, cantaba, pintaba y la gustaba el fútbol. Una chica muy completa, sin duda alguna. Red se lleva una auténtica joya.

Y, por último, llegaron los más esperados, en opinión de Pink: los hermanos Oyama.

De Lily, la benjamina de la familia, no había mucho que decir: tenía 6 años, y había nacido el 29 de Mayo del año 2006. Era originaria de Ciudad Verde, pero poco después de nacer se mudó con su familia a Ciudad Azafrán, sitio del cual no se había vuelto a mover. A su edad, todo era felicidad e inocencia más que envidiables, múltiples horas de juegos, risas y amistad. Aún contaba con toda una vida por delante.

Violet, la mediana de los hermanos "albinos", estaba en la mejor edad para la experimentación y la evolución como persona. Con 17 años de edad, nacida el 5 de Septiembre de 1995, en Ciudad Verde, sus máximos objetivos eran la diversión con sus amigas, los chicos, la música y sus estudios. Se encontraba en una edad crítica, debido a los temas de la sexualidad, las drogas y el paso de adolescencia a adultez, un paso difícil lleno de sacrificios y decisiones, pero que todo el mundo tiene que vivir en sus propias carnes. En verdad, parecía una chica con un temperamento algo inestable, pero con un fondo inmenso que dignificaba su calidad humana. Amante de la música Rock, Metal, Punk y demás géneros cañeros, y guitarrista desde los 12 años, deseaba licenciarse en la Universidad de Ciudad Azafrán como Historiadora y Filósofa del Mundo Pokémon.

Por último, le tocó a él, al muchacho del que apartaba y volvía la mirada vaivén sí, vaivén también, cual adolescente incapaz de canalizar sus fervientes hormonas. Purple Oyama era el mayor de los hermanos, nacido un 6 de Febrero de 1991 en Ciudad Verde, la cual abandonó con quince años por causas que aún Pink desconocía, pero que fácilmente pudo intuir por la pérdida de algún familiar cercano, como bien podían ser sus padres, o por motivos de trabajo de algún miembro de la familia. Era un excelente boxeador, no estudiaba, y ninguno de sus amigos parecía conocer su trabajo. Green y Gold llegaban a bromear con la idea de que podía tratarse de un mafioso, un narcotraficante, o un proxeneta, cosa que el propio Purple también se tomaba a risa. Sus aires de misterio, su afilada y fría mirada como un carámbano y su porte relajado y seductor aunaron fuerzas para la atención de la muchacha de cabellos rosados. Aquella mirada indómita y rebosante de intimidación parecía poder ver a través de ella, como si fuese un vulgar trozo de cristal. Un leve golpe en su hombro la hizo desperezarse del desnudo emocional que sintió ante el patriarca de los Oyama.

-¡Vamos a comer, Pink-Chan!- exclamó Lily, invitándola a compartir un trocito de su pizza.

Tuvo que agradecer la intervención de la joven. De no ser así, hubiera acabado por llamar la atención del enorme grupo, y no quería precisamente eso, aunque a la mayoría de los presentes fuesen partidarios de actuaciones que requerirían un igual o mayor grado de descaro o de carencia del sentido del ridículo. Tras media hora de picoteo variado, los cartones de las pizzas y el resto de embalajes y envases de comida se fueron retirando de aquel enorme coro. Para muchos de ellos, llegó la mejor parte: ¡la hora de beber como locos, hasta quedarse sin sentido! La imagen de Red, Green y Gold bebiendo directamente un largo trago de whisky de la botella la hizo evocarse a la Edad Media, concretamente en la sociedad vikinga, donde los salvajes guerreros bebían litros de cerveza como si de agua se trataran.

-Crystal, acompáñame a la cocina, a por los vasos.-susurró Blue.

-¡Os acompaño!-dijo Pink, agradecida por la excusa de salir de aquel coro de salvajes bebedores de whisky.

Las tres compañeras de piso entraron en la cocina. La obvia influencia americana en el diseño fue percatado por Pink al observar una enorme encimera de mármol negro, una mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas altas, hechas de metal y cuero negro, así como un perenne y estéril color plateado decorando el resto de la estancia y varios de los electrodomésticos. Lo tenía todo: lavavajillas, lavadora, una gran nevera, vitro-cerámica de última generación, ¡era como entrar en la cocina de un gran hotel de lujo! Blue y Crystal permanecían apiñadas la una contra la otra, cuchicheando como dos abuelas, ¿serían así de cotillas en su vida cotidiana? Se preguntó la recién llegada. Con lo poco que a ella le gustaba el cotilleo, lo llevaba claro.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¡Eso pasa, mira!-dijeron al unísono, señalando hacia el coro formado en la sala de estar.

Por la trayectoria de ambos dedos índices, los objetivos tomaron las formas de Red y White. A los dos tórtolos parecía no importarles la presencia de los demás, pues seguían protagonizando sin disimulo alguno aquellas escenas llenas de caricias, besos y mucha, mucha, pasión. Pink no parecía ver nada malo en ellos, sólo se dejaban envolver por la magia que representa el comienzo de una relación amorosa. La _Teselitense _se encogió de hombros, sin llegar a entender la crítica de sus dos compañeras.

-Yo no veo nada extraño. Más bien, es todo lo contrario: hacen una bonita pareja.-defendió ella.

-¿No has notado nada raro en Yellow desde que la parejita feliz ha empezado a comerse los morros?-cuestionó Crystal.

-No me digas que…-la boca de Pink se abrió de par en par.- ¡a Yellow le gusta Red!-exclamó agitando sin control sus manos.

-Cielo, no lo digas muy alto, o todos se enteraran, y Yellow jamás nos perdonaría. Se moriría de la vergüenza.-dijo Blue, más como sugerencia que como riña, a lo que la de cabellos rosa asintió.-Si solo fuese eso, que le gusta, sería todo mucho más fácil. No…, es más complicado que todo eso. De todo el tiempo que conozco a Yellow, ha estado enamorada hasta la médula de Red. Ese amor surgió entre los muros de la escuela de Ciudad Verde, en el momento en el que ella le vio por primera vez.-hizo una pausa, buscando más vasos en el armario.-A veces llego a pensar que Red es idiota. No me malinterpretéis, es mi mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero yo creo que no sabe pillar las señales de Yellow.

-¡Ja, si solo fuese Red…! Yo creo que ningún hombre consigue captar nunca las indirectas de una mujer. Necesitarían un cartel con luces de neón para enterarse.-bromeó la chica procedente de Jhoto, la cual sostenía dos columnas de tres vasos, una en cada mano.

-Fuere como fuere, ¿no creéis que ese tema les concierne a Red y a Yellow? ¡Parecéis dos alcahuetas!-bromeó la de cabellos rosados.

-Sí, tienes razón, ¡de momento, nos toca beber! ¿Qué prefieres, Pink? ¿Vodka, Ron, Whisky, Tequila, Cerveza…? ¡Tenemos de todo!-preguntó Blue, mientras salían de la cocina.

-Yo, es que…, jamás he probado el alcohol…-titubeó como avergonzada al no encajar con el modus operandi de sus compañeras.

-¡Pues mira por donde…, hoy va ser tu primera vez! ¡Anda, vamos!

Tras haber confesado su secreto, se sintió liviana como una pluma. Muchos jóvenes si hubiesen oído su confesión la mirarían como a un bicho raro, o como una mera niña bien que jamás había roto un plato en su vida. Sin embargo, aquellas muchachas parecían ser muy comprensivas, y la ayudarían a socializarse como era debido. Volvieron a sentarse como estaban situadas, y fueron repartiendo un vaso para cada invitado, excepto para la pequeña Lily, que se estaba empezando a quedar dormida. Pink se quedó observándola un largo rato: parecía un pequeño angelito en medio de un bullicio producido por bárbaros, sumergida en un pequeño y profundo sueño que la hacía imposible de ser desvelada. Iba a arrepentirse mucho de no ayudarla en su objetivo, así que, sin importarle para nada, la cogió dulcemente en brazos y la subió a su habitación. Así nadie la molestaría. Descendió las escaleras de la planta alta con un elegante trote, hasta situarse de nuevo en la sala de estar y justo al lado de Blue. La castaña de despreocupada promiscuidad ofreció un vaso a cada uno de los asistentes.

-¡Bien, por fin nos ponemos serios!-exclamó, llenando un diminuto vaso de un líquido similar a la orina, que después le ofreció a la de cabellos rosados.-Pink, como nuestra nueva invitada a Kanto, tú harás el honor de comenzar a beber, ¡dale un buen trago a este Tequila!

No había razón alguna para el nerviosismo que asolaba a la procedente de Teselia, pero sus dedos parecían que iban a ceder en cualquier instante, derramando así el preciado y transparente líquido sobre alguna de las alfombras. Puso una cara de total desagrado al pensar en la orina que se asemejaba a aquel Tequila. Jamás había probado un trago de alcohol en su vida, y temía quedar en ridículo delante de sus nuevos amigos. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, ¿no? Cogió el ofrecido vaso con un aire temeroso, midiendo al milímetro cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuese un animal acorralado por una bestia más fuerte que ella, pero hubo algo que le reconfortó: a parte de las morbosas miradas clavadas en su persona, Blue la guiñó un ojo, otorgándola su total apoyo moral e incondicional. Ante ese gesto, el vacío generado en su estómago se disipó en su totalidad y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se bebió el chupito de tequila del trago.

En un principio, nada extraño pasó al haber ingerido dicha porción de bebida espirituosa, pero a medida que su metabolismo iba digiriendo el alcohol, su garganta empezó a arder, del mismo modo que su estómago, acompañando semejante espectáculo con una áspera, picante y permanente tos que parecía no irse con nada. Unas débiles y efímeras risas, procedente de Green y algunos de sus amigos, envolvieron aquel incómodo entorno, al menos era como lo describían el resto.

-¡Tal y como me imaginaba! Los de Teselia no sabéis beber…-susurró Green, mientras alternaba su tercer chupito de whisky con su cerveza.

-Perdona, Green, ¿te llamas así, no?-le preguntó Black, a lo que Green afirmó.-Te diré que yo soy de Teselia, ¡y en cualquier momento te puedo superar bebiendo!-le enfrentó.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Sólo hace falta ver a "Caperucita Rosa" para ver que eso no es así. Si eres igual que ella, no durarás ni medio asalto contra mí.-se mofó el nieto del profesor, que se volteó para observar la cara de Pink.-No es personal, Ojos Azules, pero las prefiero más duras.

Aquellas palabras, sumadas al guiño y sonrisa otorgados por el joven de cabello anime supusieron un fuerte golpe para la muchacha. El picor y la inquietud que le provocaron el Tequila fueron relevados por un inmenso dolor directo hacia su orgullo, una enorme fachada que Green, en tan solo quince segundos, agrietó por completo. Su ceño depilado y fruncido indicaba a los presentes su repentina reacción, y que así no se iba a quedar la cosa.

-¡Blue, ponme otro!-exclamó la de cabellos rosas, levemente ruborizada debido al efecto del alcohol. El vaso emitió un fuerte golpe al entrar en contacto con la superficie de la pequeña mesilla de madera.

La chica de melena castaña obedeció ipso facta, como si estuviese asustada ante el aumento del timbre de voz de Pink. Otro vaso portador de Tequila fue ofrecido por la camarera de turno, y su compañera lo bebió del trago, sin ser nada dubitativa con respecto a la primera vez. Los asistentes aplaudieron a Pink por su "heroicidad", salvo Blue, que se conocía de sobra los juegos y burlas de Green. Este, mostrando una seductora pero arrogante sonrisa, aplaudió lentamente la escena protagonizada por la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Señorita, retiro mis palabras.-y la guiño un ojo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada asesina de Pink.-Bueno, pues ya que estamos todos, ¡que comience la borrachera!-propuso el nieto de Oak, alzando su cerveza.

-¡Eh, tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no jugamos al "Yo nunca…"?-sugirió Blue.

La mayoría aceptaron encantados, pero los que no conocían de la existencia de ese juego se mostraron dubitativos. Por la explicación que les dio Blue, parecía un juego sencillo: en cada turno, una persona escogía una situación graciosa de su vida al azar y la contaba, y si el resto de personas había vivido esa misma situación en sus propias carnes, bebían un largo sorbo de su bebida. A simple vista, el juego parecía divertido, ¿cuál era la única pega? Los trapos sucios. Era una manera directa de conocer los secretos más íntimos de una persona, ya que no se podía mentir en absoluto. Pink no sabía que situaciones mencionar: a lado de toda aquella gente, ella parecía una monjita de la caridad, una persona que no había roto un plato en su vida, una vida muy aburrida. Por mayoría absoluta, el juego iba a proceder.

-¡Genial! ¿Quién empieza preguntando?-Blue se llevó un dedo al mentón, y con su dedo índice restante empezó a señalar sin rumbo alguno al personal, hasta que se paró enfrente de una persona al azar.- ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Pearl?-le preguntó al rubio.

-¡Vale, diré lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza! Hum, ¡ya sé!-todos se inclinaron hacia delante, deseosos de conocer lo que iba a decir.-Yo nunca…, yo nunca me he acostado con una persona con la luz encendida.

-¡Ni con la luz encendida, ni con la luz apagada…! Eres más virgen que la de Lourdes…-se burló Green, promoviendo algunas que otras risas, mientras bebía un largo trago de su cerveza. Obviamente, la mayoría de los asistentes bebieron.- ¡Vaya una mierda de pregunta! ¡Pregunta tú, Crystal!

-¿Yo? Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no? Veamos…, pues…, Yo nunca he practicado sexo en un aeropuerto.

En este caso, no mucha gente bebió. Green ya había inclinado su botella para beber, ¡lo que no hubiese hecho él a esas alturas…!. Red, seguido de Gold, Blue y Sapphire, emularon al primero de todos. Pink se estaba quedando alucinada, ¡más de uno de los presentes eran puros pervertidos, gente sin sentido del ridículo! Su cabeza, caótica debido a muchísimos años de abstinencia total, no la permitía razonar con claridad ante la necesidad de buscar una pregunta para su turno.

-¡Vale, pregunto yo!-se lanzó Gold, masajeando su perilla lentamente.- ¡Yo nunca he participado en un trío!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, arqueando las cejas, como buen pervertido que era.

Para sorpresa de muchas, y muchos, Blue fue la única que bebió un chupito de Tequila. El ceño de la alocada muchacha se frunció, y dirigió una mirada asesina a Red y Green, sus mejores amigos. Estos, a su vez, se miraron de reojo, y se quedaron pálidos cuales fantasmas. Temerosos de aquel experimento resultante, miraron casi con miedo a su femenina amiga.

-¡No seáis mentirosos, y bebed!-les gritó enfadada.

Los dos amigos se volvieron a mirar. Preferían mirarse el uno al otro, como si intentasen seducirse con la mirada, antes que prestar atención a la docena, o más, de miradas curiosas que se clavaban sobre sus nucas. Red se llevó el cabezal de la botella de cerveza con Tequila, y Green le imitó, dando los dos un largo trago. Tras finalizar la ingesta, el círculo de miradas esperaba impaciente que se desvelase todo ese secretismo.

-Eh, esto…, Green, ¿hay algo que no nos halláis confesado…? Lo digo por empezar a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave…-preguntó Gold, acongojado y preocupado ante la posible amenaza homosexual de sus compañeros.-Si con razón decía yo que pasabais mucho tiempo…

-¡Cállate, Gold!-aulló el de cabello castaño, totalmente iracundo. Suspiró, y le dirigió una mirada a Blue, que observaba la escena divertida.- ¿Se lo cuentas tú, o se lo contamos nosotros…?-sugirió, señalando a Red y después a él mismo.

-No, deja. Ya lo cuento yo.-carraspeó, para que nadie notase lo vergonzosa que podía a llegarle a parecer esa situación.-Hemos bebido porque…, bueno, nosotros tres…-los más despiertos abrieron sus ojos al máximo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Otros, sin embargo, necesitaron de más luces para encontrar la pista de aterrizaje.-…, hicimos un trío…

Gold, como un buen pánfilo que era, abrió su boca hasta límites desorbitados, dejando caer la cerveza sobre su propio pantalón, y ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Silver tampoco parecía creerlo, del mismo modo que Crystal, Yellow y Pink. El resto ni tan siquiera le dio la más mínima importancia, o tal vez se sintieron demasiado incómodos por conocer en demasía la vida sexual del trío de amigos. Blue se tapó la cara, que estaba totalmente colorada como un tomate. Red y Green parecían mirar para otro lado, como si la cosa no fuese con ellos en lo más mínimo.

-¡JO-DER! ¡Qué calladito os lo teníais, cabrones! ¡Sois mis ídolos!-dijo Gold, mirando de reojo a Blue de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y…, cómo ocurrió exactamente…? ¡No, olvídalo, creo que no quiero saberlo!-exclamó Crystal, imaginándose la estampa.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¡Queremos detalles!-dijo Gold, relamiéndose ante su brutal y peligrosa curiosidad.

-Bueno…, todo ocurrió en el primer año aquí, en Ciudad Azafrán. Yo me había traslado desde Pueblo Paleta para estudiar en la capital, y no conocía a nadie. Fue entonces cuando, en la presentación a los alumnos de primero, les conocí. Juré haberlos visto alguna vez por Pueblo Paleta, y parecían buena gente así que… ¡nos hicimos amigos! Si hubiese llegado a saber que estaban tan locos como ahora, ¡probablemente hubiese salido corriendo a la primera de cambio!-dijo, reprimiendo una risa que muy pronto vio la luz. A medida que sus dos amigos se indignaban, más se reía ella.- ¿Pero cómo voy a haceros yo eso? ¡Sois mis mejores amigos!-alardeó, guiñándoles un ojo a ambos.

-Creí que íbamos a hablar de cochinadas… ¡esto no mola!- se indignó Gold, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya voy, tío pesado! En fin…, pasado el tiempo, nos fuimos encariñando mucho, hasta que llegamos a un punto de inflexión: yo…., me enamoré de los dos…, y ellos sufrieron la misma broma. No obstante, lo que más me frustraba de la situación era meterme en el vínculo existente entre Red y Green: su amistad. Así que…, para que nadie saliese perdiendo… ¡matamos los tres dos pájaros de un tiro! Así fue como surgió todo.-explicó Blue, mientras se bebía del trago un enésimo chupito de Tequila.

-Vaya… ¡qué callado os lo teníais! Sois dos piltrafillas con suerte…, es curioso saber como fue vuestro primer trío.-dijo Gold, bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Fue nuestra primera vez también…-recordó nostálgica la chica protagonista.

Aquella confesión fue la que verdaderamente pilló a todos desprevenidos. Gold escupió de lleno la cerveza en transición de su paladar a su estómago, empapando a Sapphire, colocada justo delante de él. La chica salvaje le lanzó una lata de cerveza vacía, impactando de lleno en la cara del pervertido muchacho, que emitió un gruñido a modo de queja. Los demás parecían haber sido víctimas de una camada de gatos que les habían devorado la lengua. Sin ser sorpresa para nadie, Gold fue el primero en volver a romper el hielo.

-¡Joder, no os cortasteis ni una pizca! La primera vez siempre es por necesidad, ¡pero lo vuestro fue vicio puro y duro! ¡Peor que en Sodoma y Gomorra!-exclamó el de Pueblo Primavera a sus amigos, para después centrarse en Blue.- ¡Uy, si te hubiese pillado yo…, loquita te tendría ahora!-la dijo, guiñándola un ojo y con nada de vergüenza.

-¡Ya me tienes loca, pero hasta tal punto de ponerme una camisa de fuerza!-ironizó la muchacha, cuyo ceño se frunció al ver a aquel pervertido preparando los labios burlonamente para recibir un beso.- ¡Imbécil!

El Tequila procedente del vaso de Blue empapó de lleno la cara de Gold, para después propinarle una señora bofetada y calificarle de pervertido. Todos los presentes, incluso el mismo damnificado, se rieron ante el acto de la castaña. Pink admiraba la personalidad despreocupada, aunque pervertida, del moreno: todo lo que los demás pensasen de sus actuaciones no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él era feliz a su manera.

-¡Bueno, y después de este parón con espectáculo, pregunto yo!-dictaminó Red, que cerró los ojos durante un buen rato. No obstante, parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero al final reaccionó.-Yo nunca…, yo nunca…- tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, poniendo a los demás nerviosos.-…, yo nunca he recibido una defecación de una gaviota mientras me masturbaba escondido en las dunas de la playa…-todos los presentes miraron a Red de manera extraña, y él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.-¿Qué? ¡No se me ocurría nada!

-¡Serás cabrón…!-le espetó Green, mientras bebía un largo trago de muy mal humor. Todos los presentes se rieron al imaginar la cómica y desagradable imagen de Green "dándose cariño a sí mismo" en aquella playa.- ¡Este juego no me gusta…!-contestó muy tajante el nieto del Profesor Oak.

-¡Oh, vamos, no te piques, Green! Sólo es un juego.-le dijo Platina.

-Cierto, y se me ocurre uno mejor al que jugar. El juego se llama _"Red hizo…",_ ¿os hace?-sugirió, con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que su moreno amigo frunciese su ceño.- ¡Venga, empiezo! ¡De pequeño, Red fue convencido por su amigo Green de que el enema de su abuela era para soplar!-reveló el muchacho, riéndose en el acto.

El resto de invitados emularon a Green, y Red, en honor a su nombre, se puso rojo de la ira. White hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse delante de su novio, y le pareció una ardua tarea tras imaginarse a un pequeño Red cometiendo esa ridiculez. La cara de pocos amigos del procedente de Pueblo Paleta indicó que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡El aliento me estuvo oliendo a vinagre durante una semana!-ante tal confesión, las risas se incrementaron, y Red empezó a perder la paciencia, hasta que una malvada sonrisa se le dibujó a él también.- ¡Eh, yo tengo otro juego muy parecido que puedo compartir con todos vosotros! ¿Qué os parece jugar a _Green tuvo…_?- sugirió Red, dispuesto a devolvérsela a su amigo.

-¡No te atreverás…!-le encaró Green, fulminándolo con una mirada asesina.

-¡Ya verás que divertido es! Por ejemplo… ¡Oh, sí, ya la tengo! ¡De niño, Green tuvo la idea, concebida por un servidor, de que las esferitas negras que estaban en la caja de arena del gato eran bombones! ¡Se comió cinco!-gritó a los cuatro vientos el moreno, desternillándose de la risa.

Del mismo modo que sus amigos rieron a mares con la situación de Red, la de Green tampoco pasó desapercibida. Aquellos dos eran de lo que no había, ¡a ninguno de los invitados se les habría ocurrido hacer esas tonterías! El nieto de Oak dio otro largo trago a su sexta cerveza. Era demasiado orgulloso para encajar una derrota, ¡y mucho menos una derrota proveniente de Red!

-¡Pasé dos semanas con lombrices en el estómago, no es para tomárselo a risa!-protestó. De nuevo, más risas por parte de los interesados.

-¡Qué pringado, Green!-exclamó Gold, que le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse.

-¿Y vosotros no sabíais que Red abrió la parte superior del pavo de Navidad para hacerse unos pantalones con él?-contraatacó Green, aumentando las risas.

-¡Me dijiste que así era como los colonos americanos pasaban el duro Invierno!-aquello parecía el club de la comedia, ya que sus amigos, sobre todo Gold, no paraban de reir.- ¿te acuerdas cuando metiste ese trozo de hígado crudo en el cajón de la ropa interior de tu hermana, Green?-arremetió Red.

Las risas poco a poco empezaron a ser menos frecuentes. Como broma, todo aquello estaba muy bien. No obstante, parecía como si Red y Green se hubiesen declarado en ese mismo instante la guerra.

-¡Me dijiste que es lo que hacía los astronautas para conservar frescos los alimentos en el espacio!-refunfuñó Green.

Durante casi una larga hora, los dos grandes amigos siguieron discutiendo sobre las situaciones ridículas que ambos protagonizaron en el pasado. A excepción de Gold, que seguía estático en el sitio observando el espectáculo y carcajeándose mientras comía y bebía, el resto de sus compañeros habían optado por hacer algo más productivo. La música había empezado a decorar el ambiente, y algunos se rindieron ante su ritmo. Por otro lado, otros simplemente charlaban, jugaban a las cartas y bebían, se encontraban en paradero desconocido o, como en el caso de unos pocos, se habían retirado a habitaciones colindantes, aunque más íntimas, para empezar a practicar sexo. Los había que realmente no perdían el tiempo.

Pink se encontraba jugando a las cartas con Crystal, Pearl y Ruby. Cada vez que alguien perdiese una mano, tenía que beberse una copa bien cargada. En ese caso, la de cabellos rosados era la más perjudicada. Iba por su cuarta copa. Para alguien acostumbrado a ingerir cantidades moderadas de alcohol, el efecto no sería demasiado sorprendente, pero para Pink resultó no ser así. Al ser la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, todo la parecía salido de un mundo rosa: reía y bromeaba como nunca, no paraba de hacer tonterías, y podía sentir la música como si estuviese dentro de su propia cabeza.

Mientras sostenía su copa, se excusó con el resto de jugadores y empezó a caminar, o, mejor dicho, a tambalearse sobre su propio peso, hasta el jardín con el pretexto de tomar un poco al aire. La corta distancia la pareció una larga caminata. En su trayecto pudo visualizar la borrosa imagen de Dia rodeado de Yellow, Violet y White bailando los cuatro como si no hubiera un mañana. Al notar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí, la dulce brisa de la noche veraniega pareció empaparla, como refrescarla de un solo soplido. La presencia de otra persona allí la asustó en un principio. Su príncipe de cabellos del color de marfil la estudiaba detenidamente, mientras se fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo. Su enigmática mirada parecía desnudarla a medida que proseguían los segundos, y no pudo evitar sentirse excitada ante ello.

Sin darle demasiada importancia a aquella muchacha, tecleaba rápidamente en su viejo móvil para mandar un mensaje a uno de sus contactos. No obstante, no procedió a enviar dicho mensaje, ¿acaso dudaba de si hacerlo o no? Al parecer, no fue por eso, ya que en menos de cinco segundos, el tono de su móvil indicó de la reciente incorporación de un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Sin dignarse tan siquiera a leerlo, el joven misterioso pulsó el botón de enviar, con lo que al cabo de poco su mensaje sería recibido por el otro emisor, ¿es que acaso aquel muchacho podía…, conocer de antemano lo que iba a pasar en su entorno? Eso sonaba absurdo, incluso hasta para una mente ebria, como era el caso de Pink. Dejó de darle importancia, y se acercó a él con andares lentos, casi tímidos.

-¿Me das un cigarrillo, por favor?-le preguntó, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, provocada por el nivel de alcohol circulando por su sistema sanguíneo.

-¿Fumas?-intentó responderla con otra pregunta, con su ceño totalmente fruncido. No sabía porque, pero aquella chica le nublaba totalmente sus funciones cerebrales, aunque le encantaba el sonido de su voz retumbando en sus oídos.

-No, pero me gustaría probarlo.-le respondió ella sencillamente.

Purple se encogió de hombros, y de su cajetilla sacó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció. Gracias al encendedor del joven, pudo dar una amplia calada que acabó en una tos muy molesta y amarga, y una extraña sensación explotando en sus pulmones. Su benefactor de nicotina solo pudo emitir una leve risa que sonó algo nerviosa. Pink no podía entender como la gente podía fumar eso, ¡si era totalmente asqueroso! Con más confianza, dio una nueva calada, siendo la sensación muchísimo menos molesta que la anterior. Sus embriagados y relativamente enrojecidos ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los totalmente serenos de Purple. Ambos se sonrieron, con mayor o menor timidez, pero éste acabó por desviar la mirada. No lo podía descubrir, pero aquella chica la ponía excesivamente nervioso. Había algo en sus ojos y en su personalidad que le recordaban a alguien muy distante. Aquel silencio parecía mantener el equilibrio de la zona, pero Pink se dispuso a romper tan hermosa ausencia de alboroto juvenil.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan sólo?-cuestionó ella, dando un breve sorbo a su copa.

-Necesitaba pensar, y éste es el sitio más tranquilo de la casa.-tras una larga calada, arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó, y regresó la mirada a Pink. A la luz de la Luna se la veía extremadamente guapa.-No creo que con el trío de marujas de ahí adentro se pueda pensar tranquilo.-y entonces, la sonrió, algo totalmente extraño en él.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse ante la imagen de Red, Green y Gold gritando como locos narrando las auténticas situaciones cómicas que narraban sus vidas. La casi veinteañera agradeció verle reir. Su faceta seria e imperturbable la encantaba, pero su risa la encantaba aún más. Era una risa limpia y pura, al igual que las dos filas de sus dientes, blancos como la nieve. De nuevo, el silencio fue el protagonista, pero, para sorpresa de ella, él fue el que continuó la conversación.

-No me sentía a gusto ahí dentro. Notaba que me asfixiaba poco a poco.-le confesó, mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor de su frente con un fino pañuelo de seda.

-Deduzco por ese tono que las fiestas no te hacen mucha gracia.-dedujo la muchacha, que dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y la aplastó contra el suelo, al igual que Purple.

-No es exactamente eso.-no pudo evitar reir, mientras se llevaba los dedos a los párpados y negaba con la cabeza. Otra vez, su mirada púrpura impactó de lleno contra la mirada azul de ella.-Me gusta de vez en cuando desconectar de mi trabajo, pero son tan pocas las veces que tengo oportunidad de ello que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco…

-¿Incómodo?-le ayudó a completar la frase, a lo que él asintió lentamente.-Suele pasar, créeme. A mí me pasa muy a menudo cuando estoy de exámenes finales. Me paso meses aislada en casa, y cuando por fin termino, siento que a veces las calles se me caen encima.-le dijo ella.

-¿Nunca has pensado en dejar de estudiar tanto?-le preguntó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pink no se lo podía creer: risas, sonrisas y, ahora, un chiste por parte del hombre de hielo, ¡estaba en racha! Otra sonrisa se dibujó en el resto de la pelirrosa, que decidió devolverle el chiste.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. Deja de trabajar tanto, y verás cómo estas cosas no te pasan tan a menudo.

-Tú no tienes una familia a la que alimentar, y yo, por el contrario, sí.-le reprochó Purple, sonriendo ante su breve triunfo.

-¿Tus padres no trabajan?-quiso saber Kobayashi.

-Mis padres están muertos.-le reveló el joven de cabellos blancos, mientras se llevaba un segundo cigarrillo a la boca.

Si en un diccionario de sinónimos tuviesen que plasmar la imagen de "meter la pata hasta el fondo", la foto de Pink sería la que protagonizaría esa definición. Debió haberse callado la boca cuando pudo, pero supuso que ya era demasiado tarde. La tocaba afrontar su error.

-Yo…, lo siento mucho…-musitó, llevándose la mano libre al pecho, para después apoyarla sobre el hombro de Purple.-…, no tenía ni idea. Debí haberme callado…-siguió susurrándole, evitando toda mirada con él.

La joven de cabellos rosados se sobresaltó al notar los dedos de Purple sobre su barbilla. Poco a poco, re direccionó la mirada de la chiquilla hacia la suya. En los ojos de Purple se podía apreciar un efímero sentimiento de dolor al recordar tan pesarosos sucesos. Tal desgarradora sensación fue sustituida por una enorme fuerza de voluntad que le impedía llorar delante de la nueva chica. Pink quedó maravillada, otra vez, ante su porte y la fuerza de su mirada enigmática e intensa. Aquellos dos orbes púrpuras parecían contarla mil y una historia de su atractivo portador: sus alegrías, sus penas, sus desventuras amorosas…, absolutamente todo, y también nada a la vez. La descolocaba por completo con tan sólo mirarla, sin saber lo que decir o cómo actuar en cada momento. De nuevo, él la sonrió sinceramente. Se sintió extremadamente afortunada, e inocentemente querida: de todas personas que se encontraban aquella noche en esa casa, ella era la única que había sido bendecida con la vista de su perfectamente alineada y blanca dentadura, y con el agradable de su voz quebrada y varonil manifestada en una risa que parecía música compuesta por los mismísimos ángeles.

-No te preocupes. Esas cosas pasan.-le susurró el joven, sin dejar de sonreír como un auténtico idiota.

Sin percatase ninguno, la mano que a ambos les quedaba libre se encontraron y empezaron a juguetear la una con la otra. Una breve chispa nacida en las yemas de sus dedos empezó a recorrer ambas fisionomías de una dirección a otra, sin dejar pasar por alto ningún rincón. Era una sensación cálida, muy agradable y que les hacía incrementar su atracción a la persona que tenían postrada enfrente.

Purple sintió un extraño e irrefrenable deseo de besar a aquella muchacha a la que apenas conocía. El tan sólo pensamiento de su lengua batallando y revoloteando con la de Pink avivó la llama que hasta entonces sólo supo crecer en su pecho. Por extraño que pareciese, la deseaba, y la quería sólo para él y nadie más. No obstante, frenó en seco toda acción posible, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese empapado de pies a cabeza, abobando sus sentidos. Pensando de nuevo con la cabeza y no con la entrepierna, recordó la última vez que besó a una chica antes de tiempo: mala idea, porque la cosa no fue precisamente bien. Cierto era que Pink no era esa chica ni por asomo. Ella conseguía hacerle vibrar, hacerle volar a sitios inexplorados de su caótica mente, y aunque la anterior chica lo hubiese conseguido, no la llegaba a Pink ni a la suela del zapato en ese hallazgo, ¿Por qué él no podía ser como Green, un auténtico galán que sale todas las noches para conquistar a todo el género femenino, que tiene sexo puro y duro con hermosas semidesconocidas y semi borrachas sin compromiso alguno, para olvidarse de ellas al día siguiente? Él simplemente no era así, pero a veces deseaba serlo. Lo que menos quería él era estropear las cosas con Pink, tal y como sucedió la última vez.

Pink, visto desde su perspectiva, no iba a perder el tiempo aquella noche. Se dispuso a acercarse lentamente a aquel muchacho que la encendía constantemente, ¡se acabó ser una niña tímida y abstemia, ya era hora de pasárselo bien! Se le antojaban múltiples imágenes revoloteando por su ebria mente: besar apasionadamente y morder los labios a Purple, arrancarle la camiseta, lamerle de arriba abajo, clavar sus uñas rosadas en el trasero y espalda del joven, ¡en todas aquellas imágenes, él estaba presente! Definitivamente, eso haría: se acostaría con él aquella noche. Empero, el sino fue caprichoso, y una mala sensación empezó a ascender de su estómago hasta situarse en su garganta. Sin previo aviso, Pink se puso blanca como la nieve, y las tímidas arcadas fueron teloneras del futuro vómito.

Con la mayor suerte del mundo, Purple consiguió no mancharse los pies con el vómito emanado. Eso sí, tuvo que arrugar la nariz ante el hedor ascendente. Agarró delicadamente la cabeza y cabellos de Pink para que la muchacha no ensuciase más de lo debido. Ser demasiado aprensivo, como era su caso, no le ponía las cosas nada fáciles, pero logró aguantar como un campeón aquella asquerosa prueba. Todo fue rápido y nada alarmante: la papilla mal digerida por el estómago de Pink era poca y no tenía una tonalidad de color sospechosa. Pudo deducir entonces que la muchacha no frecuentaba el alcohol y su estómago no lo pudo soportar. Como si fuese vidente, Diamond entró a escena, y al igual que Purple, se tapó la nariz de forma ipso facta.

-¡Joder, que asco! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Purple?-exclamó el muchacho, con un acento muy divertido al estar sus fosas nasales cerradas.

-Pink no ha tolerado muy bien el alcohol, y parece que ha expulsado la poca cena que ha ingerido.-le confesó el "albino", del cual el mismo acento taponado le invadió, y ladeando su cabeza en dirección al vómito.- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de limpiar esto por mí? Voy a llevarla a su habitación para asearla un poco y dejarla descansado. Mañana estará como una rosa, ya verás.-le comunicó al moreno, mientras intentaba no hacer caso omiso a las balbuceos y chorradas sin sentido de la aún ebria Pink.

-Descuida. Yo me encargo de ello.-le dijo Diamond, guiñando un ojo mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa en busca de un cubo de agua y una fregona.

Purple agradeció la cooperación del joven. Si hubiese tenido que hacerlo él, una nueva vomitona aparecería junto a la de Pink. La muchacha, debido al aburrimiento, se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su propia órbita, imitando a un avión. Ante la similitud de la actitud de la chica con la propia de un niño pequeño, el de ojos púrpuras no hizo reparo en dejar soltar una leve risita y, como si fuese una niña, la elevó hacia él y la cogió en brazos. Pink, por su parte, tan sólo pudo reírse tontamente y agradecer aquel detalle de su Príncipe Azul, mientras le obsequiaba con infinidad de caricias en el cuello.

De nuevo entrados en casa, el panorama era digno de ver, ¿cómo podía haber cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a desmadrarse tanto? Para el resto de sus días, esa sería la pregunta del millón de yenes.

Diamond sostenía un cubo repleto de agua en su mano diestra, mientras que con la zurda agarraba una fregona, dirigiéndose al lugar del "accidente". Era obvio que, por su cara de asco, no era el que mejor se lo estaba pasando de todos los presentes.

Gold, totalmente borracho, caminaba de un lado a otro y bebía directamente de una botella de whisky, pero lo curioso es que se encontraba completamente desnudo, suscitando puro furor y sensación en más de una de las féminas del grupo.

Crystal y Pearl compartía un canuto bien cargado de marihuana sentados en uno de los sofás. La humareda que les rodeaba era densísima, pero olía especialmente bien. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y no paraban de desternillase de la risa por la tranquilidad enfermiza de Gold mientras este paseaba por la casa tal y como Dios le trajo al mundo.

De la nada apareció Sapphire en ropa interior, compuesta por un sujetador deportivo y un tanga, ambos de color azul turquesa, y se paró ante el grupo de los porretas para coger una cerveza y volverse sobre sus pasos. Al fijarse en el desnudo cuerpo de Gold, lo primero que hizo fue observar su "herramienta", y sonrió satisfecha para después abandonar de nuevo la sala.

No había rastro alguno de Blue, Yellow, Silver y Black, por lo que pudo deducir que se habrían ido a otro lugar, o simplemente habrían vuelto a casa.

Platina, White y Violet charlaban animadamente mientras bebían y fumaban, no todas en la misma proporción o no todas ambas cosas. La novia de Red parecía algo aburrida, y eso se debía a que el propio Red seguía manteniendo la misma discusión con Green, salvo por el simple hecho de que se encontraban muchísimo más borrachos y con mayor dificultad para hablar. A pesar de no contar con público que les atendiese ellos seguían a lo suyo.

-¡Al menos no fui yo el que se quedó dormido cuando estaba echando un polvo con una tipa!-masculló Red, al que casi le costaba ordenar palabras para formar una frase con sentido.

-¡Había estado tomando medicamentos, y sólo ocurrió una vez!-le contestó enfurruñado el nieto del Profesor Oak, que se tomaba su decimoquinta cerveza y su décimo chupito de whisky.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de…?

Tras contemplar todo aquella fauna, era entonces cuando se ponía interesante. Una efusiva y ardiente White se encontraba besando apasionadamente los labios de Red, que calló en el instante que los labios de su novia se posaron sobre los suyos. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Red, mientras que deslizaba la otra sobre el pantalón del moreno, concretamente en la zona masculina del joven, que mostraba una fuerte erección. Tras al menos un minuto compuesto de besos y caricias, la joven de ojos azules separó su boca de la de Red.

-Red, estoy cachonda…-le susurró al oído la muchacha, mientras le lamía y mordía salvajemente el lóbulo. Su mirada, muy seductora y fogosa, se clavó en la del joven.-Vamos a un sitio más discreto…-le volvió a susurrar, mientras jugaba con el suave cabello moreno de Red.

-Pero, ¿crees que hacerlo aquí es una buena idea…?-le cuestionó, pero poco a poco se fue derritiendo ante la mirada de su chica.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí discutiendo con Green…?-le susurró con voz triste, poniendo fingidos pucheros. Agarró las manos de Red para que, con las yemas de sus dedos, pudiese rozar su precioso y tentador escote.

-¡Adiós, Green! ¡Fue un placer dialogar contigo!-se despidió rápidamente de su amigo, mientras corría rápido como el viento con White de la mano. Una sonrisa pícara decoró el semblante del muchacho.-Vamos a mi coche…-le dijo al oído a su novia, a lo que ésta asintió pícaramente.

-¡Eh, no huyas cobarde!-le gritó Green, que a duras penas se podía poner en pie tras haber bebido tres cervezas…, y cinco chupitos, más.- ¿A dónde vas…?-le preguntó, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¡A hacerme gozar como la leona en celo que soy!-contestó por él White, que le guiñó un ojo al de cabello castaño.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, los dos amantes abandonaron la estancia, dejando a un Green con ganas de "discutir", y haciendo gestos extraños con la mano ante la marcha de Red.

-¡Eso, corre, corre! ¡Eres libre!-exclamó el joven, haciendo señales con las manos, un poco tardías, para que se fuesen.

Purple hizo rodar sus ojos, ¡aquellos muchachos parecían sacados de la selva! Sin querer prestar más atención, empezó a ascender por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta, hasta la habitación de Pink. Al llegar, procuró no hacer demasiado ruido, puesto que su hermana Lily se encontraba dormida en la cama de la pelirrosa. Empero, aquella tarea fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pink no paraba de moverse ni de hacer ruido. De hecho, fue un auténtico milagro conseguir que se bebiera un vaso de agua para pasar el asqueroso olor a vómito procedente de su boca. No quiso parecer un pervertido, así que se centró en ayudarla a lavarse la cara y a tumbarla junto a su hermana, a la que pasaría a recoger por la mañana, y, con un poco de mala suerte, recogería también a Violet.

En la cama había espacio suficiente para Pink y la pequeña Oyama, pero Pink parecía empeñada en que hubiese un tercer sujeto en la cama. No paraba de agarrar a Purple del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Ven, Purple! Quédate aquí conmigo…, dame un beso…-le susurró ella, mezclando su tono de borracha con el de una niña asustadiza. Pink empezó a preparar sus labios, mas el susurrante eco emanado de la boca de Purple la relajó.

-No puedo, Pink. Escúchame con atención, por favor.-la ebria chiquilla asintió rápidamente.-Yo me tengo que ir. He recibido un mensaje muy importante de un antiguo compañero de trabajo, y no puedo faltar. Tú necesitas descansar, así que te dejaré aquí con Lily para que no te falte compañía.-le explicó, acabando la frase con una breve y escueta sonrisa.

-¡De acuerdo…! Pero prométeme que nos veremos pronto…-le hizo jurar la de cabellera rosa, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

-Mañana mismo me verás. Te lo prometo.-la dijo, guiñándola un ojo.

La dulce sonrisa de Pink fue lo único que vio de ella despierta. Poco a poco, fue llegando hasta los reinos de Morfeo delante de las propias narices de Purple. Este, por su parte, depositó un dulce y tímido beso en la frente de la muchacha, que dormía abrazada a su hermana pequeña. De seguro que esa noche Pink dormiría como una niña, pero lo que sí iba a ser seguro era la colosal resaca que la esperaría pacientemente a la mañana siguiente. Lentamente, cerró la puerta de manera suave para no despertar a aquellos dos ángeles para después marcharse de la fiesta. Su contacto aguardaba su llegada.

* * *

Dio una larga calada y dejó escapar el humo por sus orificios nasales de manera relajada e irregular. Su contacto se retrasaba, siempre lo hacía. Incluso sabía cuál era la excusa que le iba a poner. Su pasado como lector de mentes y maestro de la telepatía era grandioso: podía meterse en la cabeza de todas las personas del mundo cuando quisiese y cómo quisiese, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con la de Pink…? ¡Oh, Pink!, se dijo para sus adentros. Sin poder evitarlo, había sido cautivado por su belleza, timidez y ternura, ¡ni que decir de sus ojos! Aquellos dos orbes azules parecían poesía en vida, una poesía con extraños poderes: tenían la misma capacidad para cautivarle como para intimidarle, y no lo acababa de entender, ¿quién era ella para que no pudiese acceder a lo más hondo de su psique? Purple juró y perjuró que la conocía de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde. Era…, como si se conociesen de muchos años atrás, como si en otra vida se hubiesen conocido… ¡tonterías, eso sonaba completamente disparatado! Su psique sería más difícil de leer, eso debía de ser. Lo que si sabía es que la quería sólo para él. Le gustaba, con tan sólo haberla conocido hacía unas horas, ¡para el carro! Se dijo para sus adentros. No quería volver a precipitarse, tal y como ocurrió con la última chica con la que tuvo una relación seria. Iría despacio, o simplemente no iría a ninguna parte en esta aventura. Su atracción por Pink debía ser una tontería, necesidades de hombres. El sonido de unos zapatos tras él le hubiese asustado a aquellas horas de la noche, solo, en medio de la carretera y con el único recurso de la luz de una farola alumbrándole, de no ser porque ya conocía de antemano quien era aquel sujeto.

-No me lo digas: se te olvidó sacar la basura, ¿no es así…, Lance?-dijo, para acabar volteándose lentamente.

Ante Purple, se hallaba la figura de un hombre de porte alto y elegante, de casi treinta años, vestido con una amplia gabardina color beige. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar bajo la luz de la Luna, y el color de su puntiagudo cabello, rojizo como las llamas de infierno, hacía lo mismo con la luz artificial naciendo de la elevada farola. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sigues sin perder el tiempo, Purple.-le comentó, dando una larga calada a un cigarrillo. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección contraria a su amigo.-Caminemos un rato hasta el bar. Te invito a una ronda. Tenemos bastante de lo que charlar.

Con paso ligero, Purple alcanzó al inmóvil Lance, y así los dos a la vez se adentraron en las escasamente iluminadas calles de Ciudad Azafrán. Su pelirrojo amigo tenía razón: había demasiado de lo que tenían que hablar, y la noche era joven y paciente, muy paciente, para conocer todas sus jugosas confidencias.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo III_

* * *

**_Et voila! Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo no he podido evitar reírme en más de una ocasión! ¿Esperábais que la novia de Red fuese White? Soy un poco malvado! Espero que los Fans de Red y Yellow no me maten...! A decir verdad, encuentro la pareja de Red y White muy entrañable. Algún día, cuando este fic haya concluido, a lo mejor me animo a escribir uno que relate la historia de amor de estos dos tórtolos. En fin, ¿qué se traerán entre manos Purple y Lance? ¿Quién será la misteriosa chica con la que el mayor de los Oyama tuvo una relación que aún recuerda? Menuda la que han montado estos no tan angelitos Dex Holders, no creeis? Vaya pullas y qué comentarios más salvajes que se lanzan los unos a los otros. La escena de Gold desnudo y el resto a su tema fue muy especial para mí, y me reí un buen rato. Estoy muy poco acostumbrado a escribir fic que se basen gran parte en humor, así que espero gustos vuestros reviews y sugerencias para poder mejorarlo. Espero que os haya gustado, así que me pondré ahora con mi montaña de fics y conseguir actualizar algún otro lo antes posible, nos leemos!_**


End file.
